Second Chance
by IansDestiny
Summary: Hermione Granger believes she can give everyone a 'Second Chance' but ends up traveling down a road where there may be no coming back. She is so busy trying to save everyone else, who will save her? AU after first chapter. Not a Song fic
1. Chapter 1

6 Months Ago- May 2nd, 1998

* * *

It was finally over.

Seven years of pain and suffering, of uncertainty and torment. She didn't remember what it was like to NOT be afraid. Harry had survived and Voldemort was dead for good. They were free! Every day since she arrived on the Hogwarts Express had been leading up to this moment.

But, they weren't free. Oh yes, they were free of an insane despot's tyranny that threatened to destroy her kind and enslave the rest of the Wizarding world. But the pain: the pain was still there. A horrific ache in her chest, beating through her veins, as she leaned against Harry and tried to cry. And yet, the tears wouldn't come, even as they were bringing in the bodies of the fallen.

It made her sick to see the bodies of Lupin and Tonks lying before them, their lifeless bodies coupled together even in death. Hermione starred at their bodies and felt Harry's hand tighten on her shoulder, "I can't believe they are d…" Covering her mouth she choked on her words.

"I know…" Harry's voice sounded coarse in her ears. "Voldemort has orphaned another little boy," he said swallowing deeply.

Hermione gasped and tore her gaze away from their dead comrades to stare at Harry. She hadn't even thought about their young son. A little boy who, like Harry would only have stories and pictures to help remember his two loving parents. "Oh Gods! Teddy! Who is going to raise Teddy?" The question hung in the air, heavy like fog rolling in over them.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "I.." he stopped as they were levitating another body into the hall. It was a familiar black form, whose pale white skin was a sharp contract to the rest of him, "Professor Snape…" He whispered, turning to follow the two aurors to the end of the row, all the while holding Hermione close to him.

Hermione moved with Harry, her eyes never leaving the new body they had brought in. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, continuing to stare at him she asked Harry. "Is what you said true? Did he? Was he Dumbledore's man?"

Harry nodded sharply and starred at the man lying before them, "Yes he was…"

"Harry! Hermione!" A familiar voice sounded behind them, causing the duo to turn quickly. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt were moving quickly down the isle to their side, Arthur grabbing the young couple in a tight embrace. Leaning back he smiled at them, "You both did a wonderful job, it's finally over."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," the two said, the smile never really reaching their eyes.

Shacklebolt moved around them to view the fallen and sighed, "I'd hoped that it wasn't true…that he had made it through." His statement caused Arthur to move around the couple. At the sight before him, Arthur shook his head and sighed, "Oh, Severus."

"You knew?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You knew he wasn't a traitor?"

Shacklebolt nodded, "Not until just recently, but yes, we knew. He played his part well…it is such a shame." Moving beside Severus he knelt down to examine him, "Do you know what happened to him?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking at the two elder gentlemen, "Voldemort sent Nagini after him. She was in this protective magical barrier." Harry was confused as he watched Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley share a shocked look, "What?"

Arthur Weasley spoke up first to answer his question, "Severus had been taking an anti-venom potion made from Nagini's own venom. After she attacked me at the Ministry, he was fearful of the magical components of her venom. He hoped that if he could protect himself against certain attacks, his likelihood of surviving this war would increase."

Shacklebolt shook his head, "He was always so careful, so meticulous in his research and calculation. I don't understand what went wrong."

Hermione stood there stock still, her unfocused eyes looking downward towards the potions masters' body, "He didn't take into account the magical bond between Voldemort and Nagini, and the power gifted to her by being his horcrux." She answered mindlessly, as if it was common knowledge.

The four shook their heads at the long row of deceased. Harry put his arm around Hermione again to offer support. "I wish I could bring them all back…like some type of reward, you know. Maybe we could use the Resurrection stone… I think it would be justified. For their sacrifice they would be given a second chance. They would all be free…they could live in a world free of Voldemort for the first time in their lives." Harry said softly, remembering his time at Kings Cross with Dumbledore after being hit by Voldemort's killing curse.

A confused look crossed Hermione's features as she looked up at Harry once more, "A second chance at life…like we have?" At Harry's nod she shook her head in agreement, "I'm going to go tell Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he would be interested in hearing that this war is finally over."

The men nodded and headed for the rest of the Weasley clan, whom were still mourning over the loss of Fred. Watching them for a moment, she played over in her head what Harry had said. 'A second chance.' Turning slowly, she made her way up to the headmaster's office, not surprised to see the gargoyle open and waiting for her. Her mind was working on overdrive. She pushed the door open slowly, and looked around the walls, searching out the new portrait that was sure to be hung by now.

Professor Dumbledore's portrait was surprisingly empty, which meant that he was probably already aware of the victory in the Great Hall. Hermione began to move around the office, the last home of Headmaster Severus Snape. She took her time and moved slowly among the many rows of books and rare potion ingredients. It was such a shame that such a complex and brilliant man was boiled down to nothing more but a few books and bottles of colored liquid.

"I assume you are looking for Headmaster Snape's portrait?" Dumbledore said softly, re-appearing in his portrait and taking a seat in his large stuffed chair.

Hermione turned quickly at the voice that startled her, "Yes sir, I meant to inform you both that it was over. Voldemort is dead. But I guess it takes longer to get the Headmaster's Portrait up-"

"There will be no portrait for Headmaster Snape, Miss Granger," Dumbledore explained with sad eyes.

Hermione spun around once more, "What? Why? I thought every Headmaster received a portrait upon leaving his post or death?"

"Unless he deserts his post, whereas the Board of Governs believes there is no need to idolize or encourage _cowardice_." Dumbledore practically spit the word out; it felt dirty in his mouth and disgusted him to even say it. "I am sure that once the true story of Headmaster Snape is revealed, then he will gain his rightful place among us." Cheers of agreement sounded among the rest of the previous Headmaster portraits.

Feeling the familiar burn of unshed tears, Hermione turned away from Dumbledore, and continued to look at Headmaster Snape's priceless book collection. "Who will tell his real story?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I believe between Mr. Potter and my portrait self that we will be able to clear the good name of Severus Snape."

"What about his possessions? Does…did he have family? They should be notified." Her voice was soft, and the tell-tale sign of emotional turmoil was beginning to seep into her tones.

Dumbledore's portrait sighed heavily, "No, I'm afraid he had no family. His parents died while he was at Hogwart's and he never married, nor bore any children that I am aware." Adjusting in his seat, he waved his hand gesturing at the office. "To my knowledge this is all that is left of Headmaster Snape."

Hermione looked up at the Headmaster, and the weight of the day finally broke her. Sinking down against the bookshelves she finally let the tears come, tears for Fred, for The Weasley's, Tonks and Lupin, and Severus Snape. She had tried to be so strong for everyone else, that the weight of her pain finally crushed her. Laying down she hugged herself tightly, it felt like she couldn't cry enough.

Albus watched the grieving woman and felt her anguish, "Miss Gra…Hermione, please, take a seat. The floor is far to cold and unfeeling to offer any support or comfort." It was minutes before Hermione could compose herself enough to move to the Headmasters chair, tucking her feet beneath her she curled tightly into the arm rest. Refusing to look up Hermione keep her eyes trained on the desk sitting before her. "Hermione, I think you have done a marvelous job in your assistance of Mr. Potter, and though we have suffered great losses, out of the ashes I truly believe greatness shall arise."

Wiping her tears from her cheeks Hermione looked up at his final words, "You mean, like a second chance, sir?" She asked looking up at him, "You are the second person tonight to tell me that, sir. I can't help but think that you are correct."

Dumbledore smiled at the young witch, "Now Miss Granger, I believe it is time for you to join your fellow comrades and celebrate your victory, and celebrate those who gave their lives for that victory." Watching Hermione nod and stand up from the chair, he too stood. "By the way Miss Granger, I couldn't help but notice your open appreciation for Headmaster Snape's book collection."

Glancing around her eyes fell on the mass collection once again, "Yes sir, I can only imagine the titles that he has amassed over the years, the information stored in these tomes I-" ducking her head she gave a soft grin that couldn't quite reach her sad eyes. "I hate to see such beautiful work be confined to a library, or worse sold off to the highest bidder, after years of collecting and I'm sure a large amount of galleons."

"I believe that had Headmaster Snape knew of his fate, he would have likely desired for his collection to be bestowed upon a worthy wizard or witch." Dumbledore smiled at the young women, "I believe you fit that category quite nicely. If you are interested, I would like to offer them to you. Before the next Headmaster arrives I can have them shrunken and boxed for you?"

Unable to believe what she was hearing she had to ask, "All of them?" Hermione looked around again, "I can have his entire collection?"

The twinkle in his eyes seem to shine brighter than ever as he nodded to her, "I believe it would be a waste to let such a collection collect dust in some library, when a promising young woman with her entire life before her could benefit from such a treasure. I'm sure Potions Mistress is something in your long list of accomplishments you wish to achieve."

Nodding Hermione smiled, "Thank you sir…Thank you," she gestured towards the door. "I should…get back down stairs."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called out watching as the woman turned back to him. "Well done."

Stopping at the door she starred at him for a moment then nodded to him, "A second chance, right Headmaster?"

* * *

AN: Please read and review, love or hate is always welcomed. I have lost both of my Beta's so this isn't going to be as clean as it could be. This is my attempt at getting back into writing, it has been a long time and I have been completely blocked. I am hoping that this story comes quickly to me and I can upload frequently. Looking forward to having you on this ride, I have no set length I guess it will know when it is over. Thank you in advance for sharing this journey with me.

Lady


	2. Chapter 2

November 1998- Present Day

* * *

Hermione had arrived early as usual for her appointment with Healer Bartleby Branch, one of the six Healers dedicated to the survivors of the war. Smiling briefly at Healer Branch's secretary, Hermione moved towards her normal seat in the waiting room just outside of his office. Before sitting down she noticed a few new additions to the decorations displayed across the spare space on the office walls.

Moving towards the frames she couldn't help the curve of her lips as a smile snuck onto her face, there in the 11 by 13 inch frame was a photograph of her healer Bartleby Branch shaking hands with The Boy Who Lived himself. Healer Branch and Harry were smiling brightly for the camera, the two men were obviously laughing at something and both would pause to wave for the flash of the camera. Directly below the animated photograph were clippings from the Daily Prophet with Harry's signature directly below them.

_**May 3**__**rd**__**, 1998**_

_**The Chosen One defeats He Who Can Now Be Named!**_

_Once again the survival of our Wizarding World fell on the shoulders of the Chosen One: Harry Potter. According to early reports, a final battle was waged between young Mister Potter and Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some details are still unknown but a universal fact rings aloud, Harry Potter was able to deflect the Killing Curse from himself back to Lord Voldemort. Those at the final battle are very tight lipped about the final hours leading up to the pivotal battle. The list of those unfortunate souls who did not survive is being compiled and will be published at a later date._

_**August 11**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Harry Potter Testifies before Wizengamot on Lucius Malfoy's Behalf**_

_The Boy Who Lived shows true character by putting aside petty differences and past disputes to stand before the Wizengamot on behalf of Death Eater defector Lord Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter's testimony was noted on record, "Mr. Malfoy did not take part in the final battle, and I have many witnesses who can attest to both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy searching frantically for their son Draco during the final battle. All actions leading up to the final battle was a matter of survival for the wizard and his family. If he were to have fled from Lord Voldemort he would have met the same fate as many of the other Death Eaters who fled during his second rise to power. Mrs. Malfoy risked not only her life but her entire families' life by lying to Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy and Draco assisted many of the prisoners of Voldemort by healing those who had been tortured and bringing food pain potions to help aid their survival." _

_After his testimony Mr. Potter returned to his seat beside Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her Son Draco. The court will reconvene tomorrow morning after weighing the evidence and testimonies and will hand down a verdict. _

_**September 29**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Harry Potter Accepts Position in Auror Department**_

_To Healer Branch from The Chosen One!_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione shook her head; she'd never taken Healer Branch to be a Professor Slughorn's. Following in his footsteps of 'collecting' people but it was obvious from the number of frames gracing the waiting room walls now that it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Hermione glanced around and moved to the next frame only a few steps down the way from Harry's. The next photograph mirrored the first except this time Minister Shacklebolt was shaking Bartleby's hand, followed by three more clippings.

_**May 5**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt Named Minister of Magic**_

_After a unanimous vote: Kingsley Shacklebolt has accepted the position of Minister of Magic. Minister Shacklebolt has hit the ground running with many important actions being put into place upon being sworn into office. His first order of business was dispatching his most trusted Aurors to round up the remaining Death Eaters and loyal followers of Lord Voldemort. His second action was removing corrupt Ministry officials and beginning the rebuilding process of Hogwarts. Minister Shacklebolt stated, "I have personally taken it upon myself to turn our World around and get this society on the right track once more. With Lord Voldemort's dark mark no longer looming above our heads, life can now move on."_

_**May 6**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Minister Shacklebolt Honors War Heroes**_

_A memorial site has been constructed just outside the gates of Hogwarts for the members of the Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. The remaining members came to a unanimous decision that their fallen brethren deserved to be honored and buried together as a continued sign of their devotion to their cause. Minister Shacklebolt has confirmed he will be giving the eulogy during the ceremony tomorrow morning._

_**June 15**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**War Memorial Erected at Ministry of Magic**_

_In honor of the men, women and students who had lost their lives battling against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Kingsley Shacklebolt's has erected a memorial at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The names of all the fallen heroes have been etched in stone for all of the Wizarding World to see, a daily reminder of while all were giving some in the battle against evil: Some Gave All. A dedication ceremony will be scheduled for later this week._

_Thank you for all your hard work helping our heroes,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione noticed the obvious size difference between the two men as they stood for their pictures. Kingsley had accomplished so many wonderful things in such a short time as Minister; one of those being the required six months of evaluations by a healer for all who had participated in the war. That was what found Hermione at St. Mungo's today; Kingsley understood that the war could have different effects on different people and the loss and trauma could affect each witch and wizard differently. Those especially vulnerable were the fighters of light who had been required to resort to darker magic to combat Voldemort, his Death Eater's and sympathizers. It reminded Hermione of a Muggle Psychiatric evaluation, but she had agreed and attended each and every lesson. Today was her last evaluation meeting to complete before she could begin her position at the Ministry.

Checking the time on her watch to make sure she still had time before her appointment Hermione moved to the next frame. This frame held a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione from the awards ceremony held for The Order of Merlin award distribution. All three of them were smiling as they held their awards for presentation, below another article.

_**July 20**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**The Golden Trio Speaks**_

_After months of silence; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have consented to a public press conference in regards to the final battle between good and evil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this past May. In the following week the Daily Prophet will run exclusive stories from the mouths of the heroes themselves. Copies can be reserved now._

Hermione sighed as she turned away from this frame it all seemed like a whirlwind these last few months, and the final battle seemed to be such a distant memory anymore. Moving back to her seat she sat down slowly and checked her watch one last time. Getting comfortable to wait out the last few minutes before her appointment she pulled her research journal out of her purse to peruse her notes from the previous night. The office itself was beginning to fill with other occupants arriving for their meetings.

Not bothering to look up from her journal each time a new person entered the office Hermione was taken by surprise when a familiar wizard slipped into the seat beside her. His heavy drawl sounding loudly in her ears, "Well... well... Miss Granger…the Gryffindor Princess come to prove she's well adjusted and prepared to step into real life."

Sighing noticeably, Hermione continued to read her notes refusing to acknowledge Malfoy Seniors snide remarks. Lucius sat beside her with perfect posture holding his cane with both hands, looking eloquently as ever and glancing at the young woman beside him, "It is terrible manners to ignore someone who is speaking directly to you."

Hermione's temper was beginning to rise, quickly turning her head she glared at Lucius, "Shouldn't you be in Azkaban?" She shot back glaring daggers at him. Although Harry had been able to work past his previous transgressions, Hermione was finding it difficult to forgive and forget. Especially after being tortured at his mansion by his insane sister-in-law and the things Draco had told her regarding his treatment of him.

Pretending to be hurt he covered his heart with his perfectly manicured hand, "That hurts…now you should know said answer Miss Granger, I have reformed. I've given up the Dark Arts and assisted in the capture of many of those remaining Death Eaters. Your young Mister Potter even testified to such before the Wizengamot." He replied smugly glancing down at the journal in her lap, his brow creased instantly at the drawings and spells written on the page. Quickly his hand shot out reaching for her journal, "What is that you have there?"

Slamming the book shut she quickly moved it out of his reach, "This is none of your concern sir," she hissed at him and roughly shoved the journal into her purse and stood as her name was called by the secretary. Lucius watched her hasty retreat into the Healer's office, a look of shock and interest clearly etched on every line of his handsome features. "Mr. Malfoy, Healer Obethur will see you now."

Hermione didn't even spare a glance back in Lucius' direction as she moved into Healer Branch's office setting her belonging on the end table beside his sofa. The older gentleman stood in the far corner of his office finishing preparing a tray of tea and biscuits, "Good afternoon Hermione, please have a seat. Earl Grey correct?"

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied taking a seat at the far end of the comfortable sofa, and watching the older gentleman work. Bartleby Branch was a portly man, his round belly reminiscent of a pregnant woman nearing full term. His grey hair and mustache immaculately clean cut and he was well dressed. He was a sweet man and he reminded Hermione of Albus Dumbledore at times. "I like the new frames you've hung in your waiting room, it was like a trip down memory lane."

"Here you go love," Bartleby said moving slowly over to the coffee table and setting down the tray of tea, biscuits and two fine china cups and saucers. "Thank you," He poured both of them a cup of tea and took a seat across from her, handing her a cup. "I rather enjoyed piecing together those memories, not only to celebrate our world's victories over the dark but also meeting such amazing celebrities. Though I'm sure living through all of that and growing up with those people it seems somewhat trivial."

"Thank you sir," She replied as she accepted her cup and sat back crossing her legs to get comfortable. "No sir, I have my own scrapbook of all the clippings from the newspapers and photographs. It was such a large part of my life growing up." They had the same repertoire every meeting: greeting with an offering of tea to lighten the mood, inquiry of her activities since their last visit, steps for the future and any questions she had before leaving. It was like clockwork anymore and she was ready to be done with it.

"So Hermione, what has gone on since our last meeting? I believe you were going to sit for your NEWTS, if I'm not mistaken. I'll assume an acceptable wasn't…acceptable in your book." He laughed at his own joke and she smiled. After the war, Minister Shacklebolt had instituted Educational Decree number one. All current sixth and seventh year students of Hogwarts would be grandfathered into an Acceptable on their NEWTS. It was his way of thanking the Hogwarts students who had risked life and limb to protector their fellow students and Hogwarts itself. Kingsley allowed for any student who felt that they could produce a better result to sit for their NEWTS to gain a better record. Hermione was one of the very few who actually took the NEWTS and with that received top honors.

Hermione smiled into her cup, "No sir, I have studied and worked to hard to sit by and simply accept a grade." Taking a sip she enjoyed the warmth the tea brought to her body on the cool November day.

Nodding Bartleby sat quietly and as the moments of silence stretched on Hermione understood what he was waiting for, "Oh yes um I received Outstanding in all of my NEWTS." She smiled at him and set her cup down on the coffee table.

Bartleby set his cup down and gave her a soft clap, praising her success, "You my dear are a very brilliant and talented witch, I am sad that this will be our last visit together. Although with a mind as bright as you I am sure I will continue to hear of the great things you have accomplished."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the praise he was bestowing on her, "Thank you sir, I can't believe it has been six months since our first session."

"And how does your young Ronald feel of your accomplishments?" He inquired; his questions were always leading her to express herself and her current feelings. It irritated her beyond description, and now it infuriated her. Ronald Weasley was a sore subject this time around, they had tried a relationship and after only five short months of his sloppy snogging, rough groping and short ended… less than stellar shagging he had the audacity to tell her they weren't really 'compatible'. "Ronald and I are no longer involved." She replied rather curtly, crossing her arms over her chest almost pouting.

Bartleby expected this reaction, just a few weeks back he'd seen an article in the Daily Prophet of trouble in paradise. He rarely believed in the gossip the paper printed by Rita Skeeter but though the woman was off on the truth her articles had some validity.

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 1998**_

_**The Golden Couple on the Outs**_

_Famed Golden Couple and two thirds of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were spotted this weekend having a very loud and public row. Sources close to the couple admit to a growing rift that must have come to a head late last night. Some overheard comments were mentioned as "old spinster and failed quidditch player". There has been no response from either party in regards to this information at this time._

Using his considerable years he produced a confused look crossed as he took in her stiff and rigid appearance, "I was under the impression at our last meeting that things were going well and the two of you were getting quite close? Did something occur to bring about such a drastic and abysmal change?" Bartleby inquired picking up his cup and taking a generous sip.

Hermione's nostrils flared at the memory, she had come to terms with the whole situation but hated having to relive it. Resigned to discuss the issue quickly so as to move on Hermione began to ramble, "Ronald was upset with me for taking my NEWTS and when my results came in we had a row. He told me that my studies and books where more important than him and his needs…that…that I'd spend my life hiding away in some laboratory." Hermione pushed off the couch and began to pace, her temper flaring.

"And how did you respond to that accusation?" He inquired of her, not entirely shocked to hear that her relationship with the young red head had soured so soon after the end of the war. Bartleby had done his homework on the young Granger girl and was surprised that she had entangled herself with someone obviously her intellectual inferior.

Pausing in her pacing she took several deep breaths, "I screamed at him and threw things. I can't help his greatest aspiration was to play quidditch and have tons of children…but that wasn't what I wanted for my life. Down the road maybe but not right now - I have dreams that I haven't accomplished yet. You know 'Miles to go before I sleep'." She exclaimed quoting the Muggle Author Robert Frost. Hermione thought that she would have broken down crying again by now but the tears wouldn't come, she was angry at him but she couldn't cry for him anymore.

Bartleby absorbed the information Hermione was sharing, he sat there quietly for a few moments attempting to gauge how to approach this subject. "Hermione, you know these sessions are to help you and to encourage you to understand what you are feeling and what those emotions mean." He waited for her to acknowledge his words, when she turned around he gestured back to the couch waiting for her to become comfortable before beginning again. "I want you to be totally honest with me when I ask this next question all right?" At Hermione's silent nod he leaned forward slightly before asking, "Did you really see yourself with Ronald Weasley for the rest of your life?"

Glaring Hermione starred directly at Bartleby, "Of course I could!"

Tilting his head to the side and offered a small smile, "I didn't ask if you 'Could' see yourself with Ronald, I asked if you saw yourself with him. You see I think what was really happening with Mr. Weasley is a classic case of misplaced emotions. For the past several years you have not only spent an absurd amount of time but also shared a number of emotional connections with both Ronald and Harry. It is only normal to feel almost a duty to reciprocate the feelings Ronald had for you and with you both being so young…"

"Just because of my age doesn't make me young! I feel older than you are!" Hermione shot back, starting to fidget with the cuff of her sleeve and worrying her lower lip.

Holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture he continued, "My apologies…I only meant that you have a long life ahead of you and you have a great many dreams you wish to accomplish before tying yourself down to a house, a family and children. You shouldn't feel the need to settle for a comfortable relationship out of propriety. I think you will find that this was probably for the best and a good way to finish getting through your stages."

Hermione scoffed at him as she rested her elbow on the arm rest and leaned her head on her hand, "I thought I had successfully processed through all of the grieving stages. I denied…got angry um tried to bargain, became depressed then eventually accepted the inevitable."

"My personal evaluation is that you attempted to hurry though these stages so you could begin your position at the Ministry, and I will put that into my report regarding our sessions. I honestly believe you are still stuck in between the stages of anger, bargaining and depression. And this separation from Ron will only help to exacerbate your situation." Bartleby replied honestly, he could tell by the shocked look on her face she had not expected this from him.

"That's unfair! I have done everything you requested of me in regards to this whole process!" she yelled back at him, extremely upset with him and his evaluation of her. A negative evaluation from him would not only delay her start at the ministry but also force her into more sessions. "I believe I'd made significant…"

Bartleby raised his hand to stop her attack, "Please, I believe that you need more than just a few months to heal from this whole debacle and that you have made significant steps towards a full recovery. I also believe that it will only help you to dive head first back into something to help continue your healing process."

A crimson blush crept up her cheeks at the end of his comment, she had jumped the proverbial shark and she chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry…its just a little difficult imagining having to sit at home any longer. I am healing, I am moving forward. But I feel suffocated at home. One can only give so many interviews and study so many things in the privacy of their own home."

"How are you adjusting to your new place? I know Minister Shacklebolt said you had very specific ideas for type of home you were looking for." The ministry had gifted a house of their choosing to Harry, Ron and Hermione along with a generous pension to show their gratitude for all of their blood, sweat and tears over the years. At first the Trio had declined the offer but when trying to find lodgings without the following of the press and other 'groupies' became impossible, they decided to accept the Ministries offer and became Secret Keepers for their own homes. "Did you take my advice to redecorate it on your own?"

Nodding she smiled, "Yes, I re-did the entire house and purchased a whole new wardrobe like you suggested. Though I will admit I purchased primarily Muggle clothing, since I will be working part time in Muggle relations and I live in Greenwich.

Bartleby smiled at her, "See Hermione…this is why I have given you the go ahead. I have expressed my concerns in my report because it would be very unprofessional of me not to call them out. But I do not see anything that would keep you from being productive or a danger to yourself or others. But I will suggest that we have a few follow up sessions, just so I can keep an eye on your progress."

"Thank you…I…thank you so much. I just want to move on and start living my life." Hermione truly was grateful, Bartleby Branch had discussed things with her that even Harry and Ron weren't privy too. The rest of her last meeting went quickly and mostly uneventful, after another hour they scheduled her next appointment for six months down the road and Hermione left to begin her new life.

* * *

AN: I am still working the kinks out, but I am also trying to get this story out because it is extremely frustrating to not be able to get this out of my mind. I'm looking for someone to Beta for me after my last two left me (RL is rough).

A/N: The recognized characters belong to JKR, unrecognized are made up by me! I hope you enjoy this update, leave love or hate! I just need to know what I'm doing right and wrong. I am still looking for a Beta so if you see stuff and you go "Wow…um yah" that's because I write, post then read…I know its kinda like 'Read, fire, aim' but you know my downfall is real life and if I don't post as soon as I finish it may never be posted! I hope you've enjoyed so far. As always if you'd like to be my Beta or just want to BS shoot me a message I love making new friends! Also I am looking for some great new stories between Severus and Hermione.

To notwritten and Flamegirl5500, thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this new update!

Thank you!

Lady


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Normal disclaimer, I own nothing HP. The description of Hermione's house was actually off a realty site for the Greenwich area, I don't know enough about that area to make that up on my own (If you'd like the site please let me know, I will post it) Phew…just wanted to give everyone their credit!!!

* * *

Hermione took her time heading home after her meeting with Healer Branch. It was the first day in over a week that it hadn't rained, allowing her to finally enjoy the brisk November afternoon air rather than stagnate although pleasant scent of her office. After leaving St. Mungo's she'd apparated to Greenwich Park, which was located just across the street from her new house in Feathers Place. She'd selected a beautiful modern four bedroom Georgian-style townhouse in the heart of historic Greenwich. It was adjacent to Greenwich Park and only moments away from The Royal Observatory, The National Maritime Museum and the Greenwich Theatre. It was a perfect location for a woman of her intellectual desires.

Kingsley admitted he was a little surprised when she dictated to him what she was looking for in a house; if this was going to be her permanent residence she wanted some specifics to be included. She figured it wasn't terrible to be honest and get everything she wanted; after all she had sacrificed her youth and innocence for the Wizarding World: guiltily she felt that they owed her some type of comfort. Smiling as she approached her home, she took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it; it was probably larger than she needed considering it was only herself and Crookshanks.

She'd requested four bedrooms for a reason: one master bedroom for herself and one guest room in case Harry or Ginny came to visit. The last two rooms were dedicated to her work; one was her own personal study with bookshelves lining two whole walls from ceiling to floor. These bookshelves housed not only her personal collection she had acquired over the years but also Headmaster Snape's personal collection. The other two walls in the room held chalk boards, leaving a large desk in the center of her office. The last room was her very own potions lab, filled with enough ingredients to put Slug and Jiggers Apothocary to shame.

Taking a deep breath she crossed the street and entered her home picking up her mail as she closed the door securely behind her and warding it. Toeing off her shoes she began sifting through her mail as she hung her jacket up on the coat rack beside the door. "Junk…junk…Harry..junk.." She mumbled as she moved through the house disposing of the junk mail in the trash bin. "I wonder what Harry has to say…" she mumbled taking a seat at her kitchen table, waving her hand towards the stove to start a pot of tea. Harry had been off these last six months for his Auror training, after he destroyed Voldemort he was eagerly looking forward to some semblance of a normal life. Hermione couldn't help but chuckled at that thought, opening the envelope she pulled out his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well, training has been good but it is nothing compared to what we lived through last year. It's hard to believe it is really over and we can move finallylive our lives the way we want to. I don't know what I'll do with myself now! Have you finished your sessions with your healer? I know you were quite close. If you've finished, when will you be starting at the Ministry?_

_ I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron; Ginny messaged me just a few days ago. Are you ok?I'm sure you are fine and probably rolling your eyes at me right now. Just between the two of us I never understood what your attraction to Ron was, you deserve better than his oafishness. I mean he is my best mate but you are meant for so much more than filling Mrs. Weasley's aprons. I'm sure you'll be getting a letter from Ginny in a few days as well; she is really busy with her training with the __Holyhead Harpies. She said Ron has been a prat to her too just because she was chosen for the Harpies and he was turned down by every team he tried out for. I mean in all honesty he wasn't that good in school, I'm sure if it wasn't for a well placed confundus charm he would never have played in the first place. One can only hope he grows up! __Have you heard from Luna, Neville or Draco?_

Hermione startled suddenly as the tea kettle started to whistle, shaking her head she laughed at her jumpiness. With another flick of her wrist the kettle and her mug floated behind her as she headed down the hallway towards her office, intending to read the rest of Harry's letter as she went. She couldn't help but smile thinking about the rest of their rowdy little group, Luna and Neville had become quite close after the end battle even exploring past their friendship into a sort of intriguing relationship.

Even more complex was the truce and awkward acquaintance formed between their little group and Draco Malfoy after the Malfoy's had defected from the Death Eaters prior to the final battle. Mrs. Malfoy had saved Harry's life in her deception of Lord Voldemort, proving that her family was more important to her than a crazed murderer. For Draco himself; his turning point came when he no longer feared for life and limb from Voldemort or for his father's life. He was speechless when Harry had stood before the Wizengamot on behalf of his father and offered an olive branch so to speak to their group. Slowly the group worked to accept him into their lives in the name of peace and camaraderie. Although it was hard for Hermione to accept Lucius himself as a reformed man after the horrors she'd experienced at his hand. Shaking off her random thoughts she continued his letter.

_I haven't heard much from them over the past few weeks but I can only imagine that pieces that they were left to pick up after the war. Draco and Luna especially. I will be home for the holidays; hopefully we can work something out and get everyone together._

_I miss my friends. I miss you! Sorry I couldn't write more…I hope all is well and I will see you very very soon!_

_Always,_

_Harry_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the letter; it was so nice to hear from Harry and to know he was doing well. That he could actually survive without someone leading him by the hand. Adding the letter to her stack she smiled as the kettle poured her a warm cup of tea and placed itself on the edge of the desk. Perching herself on the edge of her desk she took a sip from her tea cup and began scanning the chalk board, six months of research lay scribbled around in distinct areas.

To the far right she had a list of names, a few subtle comments noted next to each one with an asterisk drawn beside the name at the very bottom. To the left towards the center were a number of different texts and spells that seemed to be systematically crossed off until only one remained. To the far left listed a number of activities from wandless magic to legilimency and occlumency with short notations beside each one. The last area in the center was the planetary cycle when mercury was in retrograde for the next six months.

A knowledge hungry, know-it-all being practically consumed by survivors' guilt locked in her own home by her government and the press, surrounded with an all encompassing library: she had a little bit of free time to research. It started just as some light reading to pass the time between interviews, memorials and her meetings with Healer Branch. The next thing she knew it had consumed her, it was all she thought about…she dreamed about it, she ate and breathed it. It helped to get her through particularly hard days and even more difficult nights when the dreams wouldn't allow sleep to come. Now she was getting frighteningly close to completion and with every pain staking day that came, it brought her one step closer to acquiring everything she would need for her spell. Now thankfully with her release to begin work, it would afford her untapped resources to acquire the one last extremely rare artifact that was pivotal to completing the spell: The Urn of Osiris.

A/N:

To Flamegirl5500: Thank you again for the reviews, I hope you are still enjoying.

To my ghost readers, I also hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I'd love to hear from you, I will reply to any review whether it is friendly or flamey. I am still searching for a Beta so if my story is lacking something and you think you can help…message me. The spell that Hermione is going to use is actually the one that Willow uses to bring Buffy back in Season 6, I think it will fit in quite nicely with Hermione and the rest of this story. Leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this.

Thank you all for reading!

Lady


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All things regarding HP belong to JKR! The rest is mine!

* * *

15 November 1998- Malfoy Mansion

Lucius Malfoy sat forward leaning his elbow on the desk and pressing his chilled glass against his forehead, he was perplexed beyond description. Normally, Lucius cherished his Sunday afternoons. The peace and tranquility of the day of rest offered him some solace from the tumultuous weekly activities he adhered to in the name of reprieve. He had no desire to end up like his fellow defected Death Eaters wasting his life and sanity away being confined to a cell in Azkaban. So he played nice, he offered his services and intellect into the Dark Wizards mind to assist the Auror department in rounding up the few remaining Death Eaters. 'Oh if only dear Bella could see me now…' he thought sarcastically. She would be rolling over in her grave to see her Brother-in-Law and sister placating the new Minister by betraying their fold and blood heritage. But he and his family survived!

Although Narcissa had yet to forgive him for the danger Draco had barely lived through. Not only had he forced his only son and heir to take the dark mark and blemish his perfect alabaster skin but to practically sign his death warrant by causing him to be selected for the Dumbledore mission after his failure at the Ministry.

Lucius sighed and sat back taking a healthy drink from his Firewhisky and enjoyed the sensation as it moved down his throat. Yes, life was not all sunshine and umbrella flowers right now but compared to the alternative it was getting better with each passing day. For the first time in his life he was actually making plans and looking towards the future. Of course this future didn't entail all he dreamed it would but he had to admit it wasn't terrible to go through life without being cursed or beaten. Soon his probationary period would end and hopefully before the next Quidditch World Cup, he planned to take his entire family to Transylvania for the entire celebration.

But that was still months away, he still had to complete his visitation with his appointed healer and more community service. His largest community contribution was helping to fund the reconstruction of Hogwarts, something Potter had been very adamant about at his sentencing. Lucius snorted, Harry-Bloody-Potter had stood before the Wizengamot and spoke to his defection prior to the fall of the Dark Lord thanks to his wife and son. It was amazing at the amount of pull the boy had over the entire Wizarding World. But who was he to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth; he retained his fortune, freedom and most importantly his life. A few small adjustments here and there to his character wouldn't hurt, and after the interviews and book deals he could make a hefty galleon to replace the ones he so generously donated to the institution.

"Speaking of hefty galleons…" He mumbled pushing away from his desk and heading to his cupboard and throwing the doors open. Inside laid a large collection of all types of dark and deadly objects each held in a stasis spell to contain their magical signatures and powers. Over his years of service to the Dark Lord, Lucius was required to acquire all types of magical objects due to his financial status. If it was necessary to perform a dark, dangerous or deadly spell known to the Dark Lord: it rested on these shelves.

That was what intrigued him so much about his encounter with young Hermione Granger at St. Mungo's at his last Healer appointment; young, innocent, war hero Hermione Granger the embodiment of Gryffindor studying a very dark spell. Chuckling to himself he couldn't' help but smirk as his lifted the small wooden box from the lower shelf and bring it to his desk, not only was she researching such a dark spell but she'd even researched and started tracking down its requirements. "But why…" He asked himself taking a seat once more behind his desk and opening the small oak crate with a simple wave of his hand. There before him sat a small copper colored urn, the symbols and markings etched into the clay was obviously Egyptian and had cost Lucius a significant galleon almost twenty years ago. The Urn of Osiris was a very rare artifact used for only one purpose, a dark summoning and request of the Egyptian God of the Dead: Osiris. Many Death Eaters believes it could be used to return the Dark Lord when he first disappeared many years ago but nothing had been successful.

"What are you planning Hermione?" Lucius asked himself, sitting back in the chair and picking up his firewhiskey once more. He sat there starring at the Urn itself as if by some divine intervention it would reveal her secrets. The woman didn't trust Lucius; she had even attempted to dissuade Potter from speaking on his behalf, believing he deserved everything he received. Maybe this was exactly the 'kind' gesture he needed to be shown in a different light in her eyes. She was bound for greatness and Lucius was not above collecting another Great Wizard for his mantel. Power and Status were everything to a Malfoy. If she was researching this spell and collecting its necessary artifacts, she must be planning to attempt the spell. "But why?"

Taking a healthy drink from his glass he savored the sensation as the liquid fire moved down his throat, she'd never accept a gift from him though. The woman was nothing if not proud. She would immediately dismiss him before he even had the opportunity to show her the Urn. Suddenly he had a thought, "Alge!" He bellowed loudly in the room and waited patiently for his house elf to arrive.

A small pop noise sounded beside his desk and a small elf with large floppy ears and small round eyes appeared, already low in a bowed position. "Master calls Alge?"

Lucius looked down on the elf, "Is Draco is the mansion today?" Draco had been spending less and less time at the mansion after the end of the war. Lucius had noticed a pattern starting to develop over the previous weeks: if Draco was home it was only to collect something for his mother and then out the door quickly once more. Narcissa had moved in with her estranged sister Andromeda after the end of the war, intent on patching up their broken relationship and helping with young Teddy Lupin. She still held a deep anger towards Lucius for almost destroying their family and only son. She refused to leave him but told him she would come to him when she was ready to forgive. Draco and Narcissa were still in very close contact but the young man refused to even discuss his mother let alone anything about his life now.

"Yes Master Draco arrived an hour ago sir, he is preparing to depart." Alge replied still in his bowed position.

Lucius nodded, "Inform him I would like to discuss something with him before he leaves." With a wave of his hand he dismissed the elf and with a pop he was gone. Draco had done quite a bit of growing since the fall of the Dark Lord, his entire demeanor and belief system seemed to change overnight. Although if he wanted to be truthful with himself perhaps it wasn't overnight, it had been a long time coming and he had just chosen to ignore the entire situation. It was his weak attempt to remain blissfully ignorant that his son had never intended to follow in his footsteps. It was disturbing to say the least that he had formed a working friendship with Harry Potter and the blood trait…er youngest male Weasley but his association with the Mudblood Hermione Granger was the straw that broke the hippogriffs back. He felt that he didn't even know his son anymore and it was entirely his fault. His desire for power and acceptance by the Dark Lord had caused him to push his family to the breaking point and out of his sights for so long they had moved on without him. At least that was what his Healer told him, and if he had any desire to find his place in this new Wizarding World he would need to start making amends to those he'd wronged. His entire thought process caused him to be completely ignorant to the fact his son now stood in his study's doorway.

"Father?" Draco said short and to the point, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. The young man had cut his hair to a short spiked look that his father despised, he decided against the typical wizard robes for more conventional Muggle clothing. He seemed to be taking to everything his father despised to distance himself from the older man.

"Draco…yes please come in, have a seat." Lucius gestured to the open chair in front of his desk. "Are you well?" He asked looking the boy over and attempting to hide his distress.

"Please cut the pleasantries Father and get to what you want." Draco shot back at his father.

Lucius glared at Draco and took another sip of his glass contemplating his reply. The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Draco was becoming increasingly irritated. "Yes well once again wonderful talking with you Father, I must go."

"I'm sorry Draco…" The words felt like poison slipping off his tongue, but Lucius understood what needed to be done to repair his relationship with his only son. "For all I have done to both you and your mother. I..I truly regret it all, but I only wished to make a better world for you."

Draco's brow furrowed as he listened to his father's apology, it wasn't like him in the least. "Did that hurt terribly Father?"

Lucius glared daggers at his son until he saw the slight curl of his sons' lips, "Truthfully son it hurt more than I would like to admit."

"I will not accept your apology Father." Draco replied keeping his eyes trained on his father's expression. As he began to reply, Draco raised his hand to stop him, "Because I am just as guilty for what occurred. But it was interesting to see you fumble through that apology." Draco stood and extended his hand in a peaceful gesture. Draco had benefited quite a lot from his sessions with his healer, coming to terms with the large amount of hate in his heart. His healer had explained that the more he took responsibility for the easier it would become to accept the faults of those who led him down his dark path.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him them stood as well shaking his hand firmly, "A drink?" He asked heading to his liquor cabinet, "How is your mother fairing?"

"Yes Sir," Draco took his seat again as his father made him a Firewhiskey, "She is well but she misses you, although she won't admit to it."

"She is a proud woman Draco; I fear that it will be much more difficult to apologize for what I have done to her these past years." He handed the glass to his son and refilled his own glass before taking his seat once again. "I fear she will be the hardest apology I will have to make."

"I suggest you start as soon as possible with Mom, it will be a long time coming before she comes around." Draco replied honestly taking a sip of his whiskey. "Well this was not exactly how I saw my Sunday going…I truthfully thought the Dark Lord would rise again before I saw this day." He couldn't help the chuckle at his own joke.

"I must admit I thought this would have been a longer discussion…" Lucius lifted his glass to his son at his cheeky comment, "Yes well I'm just full of surprises today."

Draco's eye caught on the small urn sitting on his Father's desk, "What is that?" He pointed at the small urn and moved forward in his chair observing its markings. "Ancient Egyptian?"

Tipping his glass to his son Lucius nodded approvingly, "Very good, glad all those galleons I spent on your education haven't gone to waste."

Draco looked over it appraisingly, "What exactly is it for…your new décor?"

Shaking his head Lucius chuckled lightly, "Hardly! That is actually for Miss Granger…a way of paying reparations for the past years."

Raising a speculative eyebrow Draco couldn't help but ask, "Why? What business do you have with Hermione?"

"Actually I ran into Miss Granger at St. Mungo's, we had a rather interesting discussion about something she is currently working on and I noticed she is missing this very rare artifact." Lucius explained matter of factly gesturing to the urn, "Something I happen to have in my possessions from my years of service to the Dark Lord. It would be a very useful to her and perhaps help to ease over some of our past altercations."

"Yes but why?" Draco asked again wondering why it was so important to mend the non-existent relationships between his Father and Hermione.

Lucius glared at his son then rolled his eyes, "Out of the kindness of my heart Draco."

Draco had been taking another sip of his drink and sputtered slightly, "Yes the kindness of your heart." Chuckling darkly he asked, "What do you get out of this?"

"I believe she is working on a spell and I intend to claim residuals for providing her with the pivotal piece of the puzzle." He replied shortly, "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, Thank You." Draco replied sitting back in his chair and crossed his legs taking another sip from his whiskey. "I doubt she'll accept it from you, I can't believe she even talked to you let alone discussed her current working conditions." He replied disbelievingly.

"Well it was a rather heated discussion and I hadn't gotten that far yet but now…I believe my answer is staring me right in the face." Lucius shot back smiling at his son.

Draco looked at him a somewhat frightened look clearly evident on his face. "What?! Oh no..not a chance father, I've only just created a tentative relationship between Hermione and myself. If she found out it was you..."

"Draco please!" Standing abruptly, Lucius picked up the urn and moved it to his cabinet table. With his back to his son he moved his wand over it twice he applied a tracking spell and activated it as a port key back to his mansion keyed only to his magical signature. Flicking his wrist the crate from his desk enveloped it once again and he lifted it easily and turned back to his son, "Ordinary crate son, just give it to her and tell her it is a gift from a friend. I will deal with the rest later."

Standing slowly Draco extended his hands and accepted the crate containing the urn, "Alright…" he replied resignedly. "But if I get hexed…I'll be back to repay the favor." The clock at the opposite side of the room began to chime interrupting Lucius' reply. "I'm sorry Father but I must get going, Mother is expecting me.

Lucius nodded as he stood, "Yes well owl me once you have given that to Miss Granger and give my regards to your Mother. I may owl her later this week to see if she will join me for a private dinner."

"Yes sir," Draco nodded and turned heading for the door, pausing slightly only to look at the crate then back at his Father. Unsure what else to say he nodded to his father then departed quickly.

"That was much easier then I had believed possible," he mumbled to himself turning slowly to return to his chair once more. Draco would give the urn to Hermione for him, which would save him another face to face confrontation. If that was truly the last piece she was missing to complete the spell she was intending she would have a strong desire to complete it as quickly as possible. Luckily he was able to place a tracking spell on it so he would be able to track her anywhere she went with the urn and then apparate to her. But right now he was getting ahead of himself it had been some years since they attempt the spell and he was somewhat rusty. He would need to bone up on the spell itself, raising his wand he directed it at the door and flicked his wrist summoning his text from the Malfoy library. Thankfully it was Sunday, and he had the day to himself to prepare for the coming weeks.

* * *

Quick note: You may notice this chapter had a specific date, going forward anytime a date is listed it is because it helps keep my timeline straight and with this story the timing is important.

A/N:Just a word, yes I understand that these two seemed to make up rather quick and nice like but it is important to remember that Draco made his own choices just as Lucius did. Taking responsibility for his actions helps him forgive his father for his own faults. Also I love the Lucius character so he may seem somewhat OOC but that is the true beauty of fanfic, I can do what I like with him!! Please leave love or hate, just let me know that people are still reading this…I'd say there will be one more chapter before Hermione attempts her spell!!! Sorry this was delayed!

Ghost readers: I'd like to remind you I can't be a better writer without input! By the way I do reply to any review that is left with some type of contact information, so if you have questions please contact me. On that note as well I am still looking for a Beta Reader! Email me if you are interested!

To Flamegirl5500, Melora, Artemis Decibal and Notwritten! Thank you so much for taking the time to send me a review, I greatly appreciate all of them! Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later-November 30th-1998

Hermione's first two weeks at her new positions in the ministry went by rather quickly; she had spent many long hours attempting to clean up the hundreds of Magical Artifacts stored in the Ministry. When she arrived she had been completely appalled at their lack of order or processing, each artifact was tagged then stored in a room similar to that of the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately, no notations were made as to where the items were stored or what they were used for; a seemingly safe artifact could be stored in direct contact with a volatile one that when combined could destroy the entire wizarding world! As if that wasn't bad enough, Hermione was no closer to locating the Urn. She had spent two weeks amongst a plethora of powerful and interesting items that she couldn't even appreciate due to her distraction with locating the only true important artifact: The Urn of Osiris.

Sighing loudly, she slumped in her chair and leaned her elbows on the desk holding her face in her hands. Mercury was only in retrograde for another few days and Hermione was no closer than she was months ago. It wasn't that she couldn't complete it during the next cycle but she had no desire to wait another four months, every day she was forced to sit back and wait was another day of failure to her. If this spell wouldn't work she needed to do more research to locate another spell, she had no intention of giving up. If such items like Horcruxes and Philosopher Stones existed, then the magic to do the same also had to exist.

"You look exhausted…" A soft silky voice sounded from the doorway to her office, Hermione lifted her head slowly and smiled at her visitor. There was Draco Malfoy leaning casually against her doorframe and smiling at her. He had come to visit her on a rather frequent basis since she arrived; she found it hard at times like this to remember the spoiled prat he had been during their time at Hogwarts. "I figured you'd still be here…"

Hermione shook her head, "Not exhausted just frustrated…you'd think no one in the Ministry knew how to catalogue important and dangerous artifacts." Waving her hand she moved a chair from the corner of the office and placed it in front of her desk. With another wave two glasses and a fresh pot of tea appeared on her desk.

Draco raised a speculative eyebrow at her display, "Someone has been practicing her wandless magic, careful you'll scare your superiors." Shaking his head slightly he moved forward to the desk and took a seat.

"Oh please they are practically drooling over me; I've had offers from the Spells, Auror and Unspeakable departments since I arrived." Sitting back she smiled at him, "I've never gotten this much attention for actually being a walking bookworm."

"Why did you select this department? I mean of all the areas that were clamoring over you…the better positions." Draco turned around and took in her office. "Hell the office and pay alone would be worth it." Draco couldn't help the shiver of disgust that seemed to go through him, this room was so terribly dark and dreary and…small! "I would have thought you to accept the open position in the potions department at the very least, you know... with me."

Sitting forward Hermione offered a sweet smile as she poured both of them a cup of tea, "Two cubes?" She asked gesturing to the sugar, at his nod she added the sugar cubes and finished making her own cup. When she looked up she saw Draco awaiting a response, "Draco, we've been over this a hundred times since I requested the positions, I am looking for something with low stress and relaxing. You know I find cataloging very therapeutic." Handing him his own cup, Hermione grabbed her tea sitting back in her chair and glancing slowly around her office, "I like it here."

Draco held his tea cup and sat watching her for few minutes. Hermione felt uneasiness settle in as she felt his eyes burning into her. "What?" Draco continued to sit there quietly taking everything in and seeming to prepare what he was going to say. "Draco…has someone cast a langlock hex I didn't notice? Or is it just your common practice to stare awkwardly during a meeting with friends?" Hermione couldn't help the jab at him as she took a sip of her tea.

"If you like it here so much because its 'relaxing and therapeutic'," Draco made mocking quotations with his free hand, "Then why have I heard it through mutual acquaintances that you have been putting in excessive hours these last two weeks and becoming increasingly agitated with co-workers when they offer to assist you?" Draco had been keeping tabs on Hermione ever since his father provided him with the urn to give as a gift, he wasn't stupid. If Hermione was working on a spell that required a specific rare artifact that she believed she could locate in the Magical Artifacts department, she would undoubtedly become immersed and someone single minded until she located her target.

Hermione steeled her expression and just shrugged, "You know how I am when presented with a task Draco…this place was in very bad shape when I arrived and rather then let it drag out over months I choose to sacrifice a little free time for the peace of mind that this atrocity was done."

Scoffing at her reply Draco set his cup down on her desk, "Bollocks! You know I never would have believed him if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes but he was right..." He exclaimed reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a small item and sitting it on her desk. "You know I've been carrying this around for two weeks trying to figure you out."

Shaking her head she laughed at him, "Ok now I know you are off your broom, what are you talking about? Who is he?" Hermione watched as Draco removed his wand and enlarged the box to its proper size, it was a small wooden crate magically sealed.

"My Father told me he had seen you at St. Mungo's and you were looking for something: for a spell. I didn't quite believe him but my Father is seldom wrong." He saw Hermione visibly pale at the mention of his father and Draco noted it, intent on finding out more about this later. "Now he said this is a gift…a sort of peace offering between the two of you. I expect this is what you have been looking for." With three taps from his wand the crate fell open revealing the Urn of Osiris in perfect condition.

Visibly shaken, Hermione let the cup slip from her hands oblivious to it shattering on the floor. Her left hand came up to cover her mouth as she sat forward to inspect the piece. It was exactly what she was looking for, months of researching and over two weeks of pain staking cataloging and poof! It just falls on her desk, "Where did your Father get this from?" She asked absently reaching out to pick it up.

Draco smiled at her, "So it is true! You are working on a spell: what is it?" Waving his wand at the floor below the desk he cleaned up the broken cup. His curiosity had been eating at him since his talked with his Father about her and he had every desire to know what it was before handing the urn over. "He acquired this over the years…he said you wouldn't talk to him let alone be in his presence long enough to see what he had to offer." Slapping at her hand he wagged his finger back and forth at her, "No touching until you tell me what you are working on."

Hermione glared at him and sat back, "I can't tell you that. Why would your father give this to me anyways?" Hermione remembered the day at St. Mungo's when she had run into Lucius; she didn't think he had seen her journal long enough to know what she had been working on. 'Obviously I was wrong,' she thought to herself crossing her arms over her chest in an act of defiance.

"He told me you needed it for something, that it wasn't doing any good in his cabinet when you could use it…but wouldn't go into any more detail. So the extra detail: I expect from you." He watched for a few moments then picked up his cup once more, taking a sip.

"But WHY would he help me?" Hermione stressed the 'why' part and brought her gaze back to the urn itself. Her mind automatically began going over the spell in her head, step by painstaking step what she would have to do for the spell.

Draco looked at her over his cup, "He just said it was an olive branch to you…trying to atone for his past sins. Hell…he even apologized to me for what happened the last few years. I suppose he sees this as a new life for him, out from under the Dark Lord and free to live his life for once. It wasn't lost on Draco how Hermione's head snapped up and her heavy gaze met his. "I mean think about it Hermione, Potter's testimony before the Wizengamot left him a free man; it gave him a…"

"Second chance." She finished his sentence and at his nod she chuckled. Checking her watch then looking at the calendar she smiled, "Draco…Thank you very much for this. It is really important for something I have been working on, but I can't tell you what it is right now. If it doesn't work I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, I promise if it works I will explain everything to you in time. May I?" She questioned gesturing to the Urn.

"It's yours now," As she reached forward to pick it up he grabbed her hands quickly. "But I expect information on this spell and for you to be careful." Draco watched her smile and nod, then released her hands.

"I will I promise!" Hermione grabbed the urn she cradled it like a mother with her newborn child, running her hands over the ancient hieroglyphics. She had plans for this and the sooner she could get home the better. "My day is over, I'm going to take this home and study it. It has so many interesting markings and such an amazing history behind it. Are you heading out as well?"

"I was just heading out when I stopped by, if you'd like I'll walk you to the apparition point?" Draco offered standing up, adjusting the lapels of his suit jacket.

Hermione smiled excitedly as she grabbed her jacket and purse off the coat rack behind her desk, "Yes, let's go." She could barely contain her excitement as she held the urn in her hands, tonight would definitely be an interesting evening.

AN: Just a short one this week. Draco and Lucius are poking around and now Hermione has everything she needs…next up her spell! As always please leave love or hate just let me know someone is reading this. I am still looking for a Beta so if you are reading this and cringe at some points shoot me an email and help me out by being my Beta.

Special thanks to: Flamegirl5500, notwritten and daisydebs (Daisy sorry you didn't leave an email so I couldn't respond to your review) Thank you all for taking a few minutes and leaving me a review I greatly appreciate every single one.

To my Ghost readers: Thank you for reading, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think good or bad!

Thank you

Lady


	6. Chapter 6

On a legal note: HP isn't mine in way, shape or form. I just play with the characters. Also the spells that Hermione does during this chapter are Joss Whedon's creation; again I'm just playing with them! (Buffy, Season 6, episode 1 and 2)

To Megs and Amber: Thank you for volunteering to be my Betas! I really enjoy working with both of you and am sure this story will just keep getting better.

_As a note this chapter at time of posting has not been beta'd because I felt bad for it being 2 days late._

_

* * *

  
_

Later That Evening

Draco bid Hermione good-bye as she apparated home from the ministry, following her lead he apparated to his father's manor. Lucius had owled him the past week requesting his presence at the manor as soon as he delivered the urn into Hermione's possession. Striding towards his father's study Draco still felt like he was smack in the center of a cloud of Peruvian instant darkness powder. Hermione was obviously enthralled with the urn; she hadn't wasted a moment's time in scooping it up and heading for the privacy of her home. She had refused to tell him anything pertaining to the spell, worse yet was his father was less than forthcoming with any more information than necessary. Intent on rectifying that right now, he pushed the large heavy oak doors to his father's study.

"Father!" Draco stopped short, surprised to see his father seated at his desk surrounded by a number of large texts and parchments.

Lucius glanced up for a brief moment before returning to his task, his quill fervently scratching across his parchment. "I see you've finally given Miss Granger the Urn."

Draco quirked a suspicious eyebrow at Lucius, "Practicing your Divination Father?"

Refusing to acknowledge his son's cheek, Lucius merely tossed a piece of parchment at him. "I believe you brighter than to believe in such useless rubbish."

"You placed a tracking spell on the Urn," he remarked as he glanced over a map of the Wizarding World. Worry lines creased his forehead, "But Hermione's house is unplottable, if she were going to use the urn or spell in her house."

"What do you know about the urn Draco?" Lucius cut him off. Making a few more notes on his parchment he looked up at his stunned son, at his lack of reply he slammed the tomb in front of him shut. "You've had it in your possession for two weeks; surely you were interested in its purpose?"

Draco reeled for a moment, "I was or am but," setting the map down he shrugged his shoulders feeling quite awkward under the heavy disapproving gaze of his father. It was amazing how after all of these years his father could still reduce him to an insecure child with just a few simple words. He couldn't very well tell his father the true reason he saw no reason to research the urn, his natural assumption that either Hermione or Lucius himself would simply loop him in.

"Oh for Merlin's Sake! Here!" Lucius thrust the parchment he'd been working on at Draco. "Honestly Draco, you're mother coddled you too much. A true Malfoy would have been chomping at the bit to get as much information regarding a dark artifact like this, to see how he could use it to his advantage." He fumed then stormed off to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink.

"You are right Father; this apple did fall far from the tree." He shot back glaring at his father then turning his attention to the parchment. The sharp distinctive sprawl of his father's handwriting took up a majority of the page.

_**Resurrection of Osiris**_

_A spell that raises from the dead one who was slain by unnatural magic's. _

_New flesh grows around the target's corpse and restores soul, life, and memories._

_Even upon success, the ritual takes a great toll upon the caster, causing exhaustion and even physical damage. _

_**The Caster will be tested!**_

_Supplies needed: Mercury in Retrograde_

_Urn of Osiris_

_Vino de Madre-must be collected by Caster_

"HOW COULD YOU!" Draco hissed at his father quickly removing his wand from its sheath in his robe. "You, you gave her the Urn so she could do this! It could kill her! You haven't changed at all!"

Turning slowly with glass still in hand, Lucius made no movement to defend himself. "Oh please Draco as I pointed out to you before, if I hadn't supplied Miss Granger with the urn she would have located one on her own. It was the entire reason she choose the Department of Magical artifacts, so she could locate it." Shaking his head at his son Lucius chuckled, "Since I so graciously relinquished my urn into her care, and am aware of her intentions. I can, from a distance, help to supervise and if necessary assist Miss Granger in her endeavors. It is rather the better choice than to allow her to run through the entire Ministry until she successfully locates one on her own with no one any more the wiser, wouldn't you agree?" Tipping his glass to his son he took a sip, hiding his smirk behind the glass.

Draco had no response, his father presented a very well thought out and planned explanation for their assistance in her asinine endeavor. Lowering his wand Draco slumped into the seat directly in front of his father's desk. "I'm a, I apologize for that outburst sir."

Lucius waved him off and moved to his own chair, "It was very Gryffindor of you, Draco. I believe your association with Potter and his group has begun to soften you."

"What do we do about Hermione?" Draco inquired glaring across the table. "She already has the urn, what about," lifting the parchment up once more to check the list of supplies needed for the spell, "…_'Wine of the Mother?'_"

"She will need to collect that on her own and it needs to be fresh," Lucius pointed out quickly, it was something every spell needed: Fresh ingredients. "It's safe to assume since she was unaware she would be receiving the urn she has not acquired that supply yet." Pulling out a calendar he had been working from earlier he check the date in accordance with the lunar cycles, "And if I'm correct the cycle itself only lasts for another; two weeks."

Draco shook his head as he set the parchment on his father's desk, "How will she be tested during the casting? It just said she'd be tested." He couldn't shake the terrible feeling of dread at the thought of what Hermione's tests would be for such a dark and dangerous ritual.

"There is no mention of the tests but it is safe to assume it will not be a logic question for our resident know-it-all," chuckling at his own joke he lifted up the map of the Wizarding world once again. Lucius scanned over it twice before bringing his attention back to Draco, "If I were a betting man, which of course I am. It would be safe to assume Miss Granger will attempt this spell sometime within the next few days, depending if her patience is higher than any other Gryffindor. If she is just like any other fool in her house, I can see her rushing into this; collecting the vino de madre tomorrow and performing the ritual at midnight."

"Why do you believe she will rush into this, Hermione is a very meticulous person." Draco thought back to their time together in classes, the young lion cub had always been the brains of the Golden Trio and far more intelligent than the children she so often hung around. "She will want to revisit the spell and research any possible maladies with it before rushing in."

Lucius couldn't contain the full belly laugh at his sons' observation of Miss Granger, "Oh Please! The woman has had nothing else to do for the past six months. If I'm not mistaken by now she has researched and cross-referenced every possible item of this spell. I'd be willing to bet 100 galleons that tomorrow evening we will be traipsing after Miss Granger as she follows her bleeding heart directly to the objective of her spell."

"You're on!" Draco replied reaching across and shaking on the bet of 100 galleons against his father. Hermione wouldn't rush into something like this so recklessly.

* * *

The Next Evening

Hermione strode quietly across the span of wet grass weaving between the headstones, checking her watch once more she took a deep breath. She clutched tightly to her shoulder bag as she wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm. It was almost midnight, the proverbial 'witching hour', she would have just enough time to set up and begin the ritual.

It had been a long day but she was well rested and even excited for the task at hand. This was it! The day she had been planning for six months, she hadn't worked this hard for her NEWTS. It was almost comical how terrified yet eager she was to perform this spell. She had checked and rechecked every aspect of the spell, she understood what to expect and the course of events that should occur for a successful completion.

It only took a few minutes to get to her location; she'd been to this headstone many times since the end of the war. It was always the last headstone she would visit; if tonight she were successful a great wrong would be corrected. A life given back and it would open up so many more possibilities for the pain in her chest to finally be rescinded. And this Gryffindor lioness, the smartest witch of her age, the student with the highest marks in fifty years: she would do it.

Removing her jacket she shivered in the chilly night air as she began to prepare for the spell; setting her bag on the grass she removed three candles and placed them at the head of the tomb and one on each side lighting each one in turn. "Candles lit," She murmured to herself kneeling once more and removing a small box and setting it out of the path of the spell but close enough to reach. "Dittany, blood replenishing potion, Draught of Peace potion, Pepper-up Potion, Wound-Cleaning Potion: After spell potions check." After lovingly running her fingers along the bottles she removed her necklace and set it amongst the bottles, "Port Key, check." Hermione noticed her hands beginning to shake slightly as she reached for the next ingredients of the spell; slowly she removed the crate containing the Urn of Osiris and set it on the grass at her knees. Last she removed the glass bottle of Vino de Madre she collected earlier that day, she shivered at the memory. Starring at her shaking hands she could swear she could still feel the warm bright red blood still covering them.

**_*Flashback to that Morning*_**

_Hermione laid a soft blanket on the clearing floor and set her handbag next to her. Looking around the clearing she took a deep calming breath and taking a jar from her handbag. Removing the lid she began to pour the powder out speaking the incantation, _

"_**Adonai, Helomi, Pine  
Adonai, Helomi, Pine  
Gods do command thee from thy majesty  
O Mappa Laman, Adonai, Helomi**_

_**Come forward, blessed one, know your calling.  
Come forward, blessed one."**_

_Hermione waited patiently casting around a curious glance in the open field around her. Slowly a small doe appeared from around a tree on the outskirts of the field cautiously making its way towards her. Hermione could feel her pulse increasing with each step the small creature took towards her, keeping her eyes trained on the doe her hand skimmed across the blanket almost unnoticed and reached into her bag._

_When the doe came within reaching distance, Hermione's hand shot out grasping the animal by the neck with her other hand she quickly removed the knife from her purse and sunk it deep into the chest of the doe stabbing its heart. Hermione held tightly as the life slipped from away from the poor animal. When the animal could fight no more she released the knife and grabbed the jar beside her filling it with the innocent blood flowing freely now. Speaking softly she thanked the sacrifice for its offering, _

"_**Child of Elomina, **_

_**Accept our humble gratitude for your offering  
In death you give life **_

_**May you find wings to the kingdom."**_

_*****_

When she arrived home Hermione placed several security wards and a stasis spell on the blood before heading directly for the shower. It took her hours to scrub the blood from her hands, the hot water and soap cleaned the dried blood instantly but the feeling of it still remained. Pushing past the memories of the terrible thing she'd done, Hermione closed her eyes she took a few soothing breaths calming herself and concentrating on centering her magic. This would be the most extensive, exhausting and darkest magic she had ever attempted and she needed to mentally prepare.

"I can't believe her!" Draco hissed at his father as the two men stood disillusioned behind a tree outside of the Memorial. They had cast a silencing spell before they apparated near Hermione's location on the map. "What is she doing?" The two men watched as she starred at her hands seemingly in a trance.

"Hush Boy! We need to get closer before she begins the spell, quickly!" Grabbing hold of his sons' arm Lucius apparated both of them behind Dumbledore's large mausoleum, they were directly ahead of her now. "Do not move or speak during the spell. Do you understand?" Before Draco could answer his father's hand shot out covering his mouth, "Just Nod." Draco nodded his head 'Yes' twice then turned his attention back to the young woman.

At the stroke of midnight her charmed watch vibrated once signaling the time had come. 'It's now or never,' she thought as Hermione's eyes snapped open and began the incantation, _**"Osiris, keeper of the gate, Master of all fate. Hear us!"**_

Extending her arm forward she lifts the small jar and pours the Vino de Madre in the urn. Reaching in with her pointer finger she coated it with the blood of the slain doe marking her forehead and cheeks. _**"Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing."**_ She continued the spell as she extended her hand before her and poured the rest of the blood over the grave then set the urn on the ground.

The magic in the air around her began to swirl slowly, Hermione moved her arms out before her, _**"Accept our offering, Know our prayer."**_ As soon as the words left her lips four angry red knife wounds appeared on her outspread forearms. Concentrating hard on the task at hand she pushed on through the pain, crying out, _**"Osiris, here lies a warrior of the people. Let him cross over!"**_

Both Malfoy men stood in shock as the blood began to seep from the young woman's arms and the magic began to swirl around her. Neither dared move or speak and were only breathing out of necessity. 'The magic she is harnessing is amazing, I can feel it humming in my blood,' Lucius thought and looked over at his son's dazed appearance, understanding exactly what he was feeling. Returning his attention back to Hermione he grasped the tip of his wand tight in his left hand, preparing himself for anything.

Hermione's body began to tremble with the strength of the magic coursing through and around her, the pain helped her concentrate. Just then several round egg-shaped objects formed under her skin at the knife wounds slowly moving up her arms towards her neck. Keeping her head tilted up towards the sky she trained her eyes on the stars above, _**"Osiris, let him cross over!"**_ The objects fused together at her collar bone traveling up her throat. Hermione pitched forward onto all fours gasping for air against the foreign bodies violating her body. Grasping her throat Hermione opened her mouth as a snake slithered out of her mouth landing on the grave below her. The mystical energy moving around her began to thicken and amplified upwards to the heavens.

Pulling herself back into a kneeling position once more took all the strength that remained in her body. Concentrating on the spell she called on the magic coursing through the air she cried once more, _**"Osiris, release him!" **_

Hermione felt the magic climax within her as a blinding white light exploded from the grave before her. Slumping sideways to the wet grass, she could barely move her arm to shade her eyes from the vibrant light as it flared once more before fading leaving a shadowy figure standing before her. It was the last thing she saw before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Draco and Lucius were forced to glance away as the blinding light spiked then quickly vanished. When the two returned their gaze to the area Hermione had crumbled to the floor before a tall figure. With a quick wave of his hand, Lucius removed the silencing and disillusionment spell from them as the two men approached slowly. As the figure became visible Lucius' arm shot out to stop his son's progression as the two men starred in shock.

"My Gods…it worked," Draco whispered in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: And a cliff hanger…sorry for this but it was needed! Who is it? As always leave love or hate just let me know someone is reading this story! Hoping that this will help to get a new high for reviews for a chapter, the highest so far is 4…going for 5!

To my Ghost readers: Thank you for reading, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think good or bad!

Special thanks to: Flamegirl5500, notwritten, Artemis Decibal and Megs! Thank you all for taking a few minutes and leaving me a review, I greatly appreciate every single one!

Thank you,

Lady


	7. Chapter 7

_As always HP belongs to JKR and all that legal stuff, I must borrow the characters to play with for a bit._

_

* * *

  
_

Both Malfoy men couldn't help but stare at the being before them. The tall man dressed completely in black stood stock still where he had suddenly appeared only moments before. The man's pale complexion was a stark contrast to the harsh black of his hair and clothes. His large nose prominent through the curtain of long hair, and though his hair was longer and his face was covered in slight stubble there was no mistake: Severus Snape was alive! Lucius came out of his dazed state shoving his son towards the prone body of Hermione, "See to Miss Granger."

Stumbling slightly at the shove from his father, Draco collected himself and ran towards her unconscious body occasionally glancing up to make sure Snape didn't disappear. "Hermione, can you hear me?" Checking for a pulse he was slightly relieved to feel life still beating beneath his finger tips. "Come on Hermione," Patting her cheek he pleaded with her to wake up, "Open your eyes, wake up luv!"

Lucius took a tentative step forward towards his old comrade as he slipped his wand back into his pocket. Lifting his hands to show he was unarmed he slowly approached the Potions Master, "Severus? Can you hear me?"

Severus Snape was confused and disoriented, glancing around at his surroundings his attention fell to the young couple only feet away. It appeared to him that the woman lie unconscious and injured while the young man attempted to tend to her, seemingly while keeping a close eye on him. Turning his head he took in the sight of his own gravestone, moving slowly he fell to his knees before it reaching a shaky hand out to ghost over the epitaph.

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**January 9, 1960**_

_**May 2, 1998**_

_**The Bravest Man**_

_**I Ever Knew**_

"What happened?" His once silky voice was coarse from lack of use.

Moving to his friends' side Lucius placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Nagini." His answer was short and direct to the point understanding how bewildered his old friend must feel.

Severus moved his hand from the gravestone to the left side of his neck sliding over the healed scar where the snakes' venomous bite had brutally torn his neck and taken his life. "I remember."

Lucius began to reply to Severus when Draco's alarmed voice cut through the night, "Father! I can't stop her bleeding." Both men turned to look at the young woman who had lost a significant amount of blood from the wounds on her arms. "I can't heal them, it won't let me," he cried as he removed his jacket trying to stout the bleeding with pressure.

Lucius looked down at Severus before moving to his sons' side, helping to apply pressure to the wounds. "Draco you must apparate Miss Granger to the mansion immediately then floo your mother, she is a brilliant healer."

"Shouldn't I take her to St. Mungo's?" Draco tore the sleeve off Hermione's sweater and tied it around the seeping wounds.

"No! It would require answers to too many questions," He shouted, "Do as I say! Take her directly to the mansion, Go!"

With a pop, Draco apparated away with Hermione: leaving the two men crouching opposite one another. Removing his wand, Lucius collected all the supplies Hermione had sprawled around the area and stored them safely in her bag. Gripping the handles of her bag tightly Lucius stood watching Severus climbed to his feet as well, "Miss Granger needs medical attention and I am sure you have a number of questions but now is not the time. Please take my arm." He exclaimed extending his forearm.

Severus raised a questionable eyebrow at the eldest Malfoy before grasping the man's forearm tightly.

* * *

At Malfoy Mansion

Draco apparated directly into one of the many guest rooms at his father's mansion; gently he placed Hermione on the dark green duvet. Her complexion had paled considerably and her breathing appeared to be labored. Fearing for his friend's life Draco rushed to the fireplace, taking only seconds he grabbed the box of floo powder off the mantel tossing a handful at his feet. Glancing out at Hermione's unmoving form he cried out, "Andromeda Black's, Narcissa Malfoy's room!" The moment the words left his lips he felt himself sucked through the floo network and arriving quickly in his mother's room.

"Mother!" He cried out, stepping into the darkened bedroom.

Narcissa Malfoy shot straight up in bed screaming in surprise, "Draco?!" Reaching for her nightstand she grasped her wand raising the lights, "Merlin child! What is wrong? What time is it?"

"Please hurry! I'll explain at the mansion," He replied eagerly moving to his mother's bedside as she climbed out of bed donning her robe.

"Is it your father?" She asked, as her son grasped her in a tight hug apparating them out of the room into the guest room he had left Hermione in. "No, it's Hermione. She's been injured and is bleeding badly."

Shock and confusion clearly etched on his mothers face, Draco practically drug his mother across the room to the injured woman's side. "I couldn't heal her wounds, they won't stop bleeding." Narcissa took in Hermione's appearance and couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her lips, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth she took in the sight before her. Hermione's slender form was dwarfed by the large bed, the slow trickle of blood continued down her arms soaking into the covers around her.

"Please help her." He pleaded to his mother; the fear in his voice was something Narcissa was unaccustomed to.

Narcissa placed her hand on her sons shoulder and squeezed once nodding at him, "I will tend to Miss Granger but I need you to get me a basin of warm water, some bandages and a blood replenishing potion from your father's potions cabinet in the master bedroom. Go quickly." Turning to the Muggle-born witch, Narcissa lifted the make-shift bandage to survey the damage. The wounds seemed to be a clean cut through the skin but very deep. Performing a number of spells to check the young woman's vital signs Narcissa resigned to the fact that her night was far from over based on the results.

Rushing through the house Draco made haste to the master bedroom and headed directly for the bathroom medicine cabinet. Sifting through the vials of liquid he quickly gathered several pain and blood replenishing potions when he heard a loud pop sounding outside the bathroom door signaling the arrival of his father.

Exiting the bathroom with vials in hand Draco paused for a moment watching Lucius help the potions master ease onto the bed to rest. "Mum's here with Hermione, she asked for these."

Lucius nodded, "Go help your mother while I get Severus situated, he is very weak and will need to rest. I will come and check on you once he is resting." Draco nodded returning his attention to his professor unsure exactly what to say. Finally settling for a curt nod he retreated out of the bedroom.

Severus sat on the edge of the large rice bed watching the young Malfoy exit the room and turned his attention back to Malfoy senior. Clearing his throat he asked, "How long?" It was the question that had been plaguing his mind since he saw his own headstone; he had no clue what day it was let alone what year.

Seeming to understand what he was asking Lucius answered, "Six months."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Dead."

"Death Eaters?"

"Dead or Azkaban."

"Except you?"

"And now you." Lucius smirked at his old friend.

A thoughtful look came over his features as he contemplated his next question, "Potter?" He couldn't help the fear that gripped his chest at the thought of Lily's son joining his mother so prematurely. It had disgusted him when Dumbledore had revealed his plan of deception and self-sacrifice regarding Potter's life.

"Alive and well, training to be an Auror if I'm not mistaken." Lucius moved to his wardrobe throwing the doors open, after scanning the contents he settled on a pair of black trousers and a crisp white button shirt. Turning back to the contemplative man he tossed the clothes at him, "You look like death."

"Your powers of observation are immaculate as always Lucius," he drawled at the man as he caught the clothing. There were so many questions he still had that needed answering; how did the war end? What happened to him? Did everyone still believe him a murderer? How did Miss Granger play into the events the transpired tonight?

"Why don't you go get cleaned up then rest," Lucius suggested flicking his wand at the large fireplace to start a fire to warm the room. "My house elf Alge will be at your call to assist with whatever you need, tomorrow we can talk more. I'm going to check on Miss Granger and Draco."

Severus nodded absently and slowly made his way towards the bathroom; he needed a good soak, a clean shave and perhaps a good stiff drink to deal with everything that had occurred in such a short time. It wasn't every day that one comes back from the great beyond.

* * *

A/N:Ok couple quick notes! So sorry for the delayed posts, my Junior Olympic Volleyball tournaments have started so writing time has been cut down a wee bit! Also my handsome little man Zachary's 2nd birthday is coming up on April 10th so I am also preparing for his birthday party.

I recently began working closely with my beta to go back and fix this from the first chapter. So over the next few weeks my postings may be a bit slow while I correct what was wrong and get this and the next chapter fixed. Once I get up to date chapters will not be posted without beta consent! Thank you so much for your continued interest and a bit of patience on my part, it is my first time working with a beta and we are still working the kinks out. Not to mention she is quite busy with school but still comes up with the time to fix my blunders. You are a savior Serpentqueen20!!!! I'll make a note in the summary when I begin reposting the fixed chapters so you may go back and see all the wonderful things we have corrected and how it helps to make this story just that much better!

Oh and by the by!! This story in 6 short chapters has already had over 1200 hits! A personal best I might add and it's all thanks to you, my readers! Thank you all so much I heart each and everyone of you!

Further thanks to: Flamegirl5500, Pymypuff20, Artemis Decibal, Notwritten, Lotus Elixir and Jeanne. Thank you all again for reading and taking the few moments to review, I believe I was able to reply to everyone.

Jeanne-Thank you for pointing out my boo boo! Hopefully going forward now that my beta will be checking before I post those will be fixed before you read and it won't be as distracting! That way you can just sit back and relax and read straight through.

To my Ghost Readers: I hope you take a few moments out and shoot me a review to let me know what I need to fix and if I am keeping you entertained! I really do appreciate each and everyone I receive.

Ok you know the drill! Leave love or hate just please let me know you are reading!

Always,

Lady


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius let himself out of the bedroom closing the door as he went leaving his newly raised best mate to his privacy; the whole situation was slightly overwhelming even to the strongest man. Glancing cautiously down both hallways he paused slightly outside the door leaning against the wall to support himself. 'She did it, little miss know-it-all has done the impossible.' Shaking his head and pushing off the wall he began making a mental list of everything that would need to be done in the coming hours. His body moved on autopilot to the bedroom that was now currently residing Miss Granger.

The vision that greeted him would have warmed his heart had it not been for the dire situation of the young witch lying on the bed, Narcissa sat regally on the edge of the bed while Draco stood at her side gazing down at his fallen friend. Clearing his throat to announce his presence he moved quickly to the foot of the bed, "How is she?"

"Besides my inability to close her wounds and stop her bleeding she appears to be stable though unconscious," The quick retort of Narcissa's sharp tongue cut through the air. "What have you done now Lucius!"

Draco placed a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder and interrupted before the inevitable battle could begin, "Mother please! Father did nothing to Hermione, I was with him as we followed her to the-"

"Draco!" Lucius cut in quickly, "Please go see to our other guest, he will need a grooming kit and he'll probably not want to be alone given the circumstances of this evening's event. I will fill your mother in on the details."

Glaring daggers at her husband, Narcissa patted her sons' hand indicating her agreement. "Yes Father." Nodding Draco excused himself and made his way out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"What have you done now!" She seethed, glancing between her husband and the incapacitated woman on the bed. "Isn't it bad enough what our family has been through, now you attack one of your son's friends and a member of the most respected Trio in Wizarding Society?"

The fine muscles of Lucius' jaw flexed slightly as he struggled to hold his composure under his wife's berating. "I did nothing of the sort. If it wasn't for Draco and myself, young Miss Granger would have bled to death this evening without anyone being any the wiser." His wife scoffed at his admission and shook her head. He continued, "I have no desire to repeat myself multiple times over the coming hours of exactly what happened tonight and the nights leading up to this so I will give you only the prudent details. Miss Granger here researched and performed a very dark spell and has successfully raised a human from the dead."

Narcissa's hand covered her mouth as she gasped; jumping from the bed she stumbled away as quickly as possible. "How-how is that even possible?"

"Evidently the title 'Brightest Witch of the Age' was a completely appropriate description," Lucius extended his hand to his wife to offer her comfort, "I promise I had no ill intention towards Miss Granger."

"Whom?" Narcissa asked, refusing to acknowledge the peace offering hand.

Lucius clenched his hand then lowered it to his side, "I beg your pardon?" Glaring at her husband she elaborated, "Whom has she…raised?"

Lowering his eyes to the young woman's prone form he kept his voice neutral, "Severus."

* * *

Draco moved swiftly down the hallway to the master bedroom from his room. Glancing around the spacious room he was unsurprised to see his old Professor slowly moving out of the master bath freshly bathed and dressed in a pair of black trousers and white dress shirt. His long hair was falling in a curtain around his face as he finished buttoning the cuff of his sleeve. "Professor?"

Severus finished the last button on his sleeve then slowly raised his head to acknowledge Draco. "While I appreciate the formalities, I am no longer your teacher nor Headmaster Draco." He replied smirking at the young man standing before him.

Rushing forward Draco embraced him. At first Severus merely stood there with his trademark sneer firmly in place at the outrageous display of emotion. It only last a moment before he brought his arms up to embrace the other man. "I am glad you made it through the war." Severus pulled back and held Draco at arms length, "You've changed a great deal these past months."

Draco ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, "Yes well I've never seen you with facial hair. I'm sure you were looking for this?" Reaching in his robes he removed a small grooming kit and handed it to the older man. "Father said he would be along after he and Mother finished taking care of Hermione. I'm sure you-" Draco was cut off by the sound of music cutting through the air. The two men searched the area for the source of the tunes before their eyes fell on Hermione's forgotten bag.

"What is that infernal racket?" Severus cried glaring at the bag as Draco placed it on the bed and sorted through it quickly. "It's Hermione's mobile." Flipping open the cellular he answered, "Yes, Harry- Draco who else?" Draco held a finger up to Severus to keep him quiet, it was sure to be a shock to the other man that a pureblood would be using a muggle device with such ease.

"No! I am not! Potter, shut your gob and please just come to the manor, its very important and I can't explain it over the phone." He listened for a moment as Harry undoubtedly went on another tirade. "She is resting and that is all I know. Yes. Alright mate good-bye." Turning around he placed the mobile back into Hermione's bag and returned his attention to a confused and shocked looking Snape. "It is a very long story."

"Yes, I assume it is." Severus replied clutching the grooming kit and turned on his heel heading back into the bathroom. Draco couldn't help but compare his retreat to that of years ago; all he was missing was a flowing pair of teaching robes. "Harry will be here soon and Father will want to relay this whole story at once so he doesn't need to repeat himself. Hopefully Hermione will be awake by then and we can find out how she- well how she accomplished…well you." The only response to his comment was the sound of running water.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the disappearing act. I have updated the first two chapters that were completed by my Beta's before they had to leave me…cries! I am still looking for a new beta and trying to complete this story. I know this is short and rather well weak but I needed to get back into the groove. I hope I haven't lost too many readers from my hiatus.

Leave love or hate just let me know you are still reading.

Always, Lady


	9. Chapter 9

*Ok I don't think I need to say this again but just in case, I own nothing pertaining to HP or anything you might recognize. I'm just writing a story to help keep my sanity by getting away from real life for a bit.

* * *

Severus stood at the sink staring into the swirl before him, the water slowly spiraling as it disappeared down the drain. From somewhere outside the door he could hear Draco moving about the room but he couldn't tear himself away from the drain as his mind was in overdrive.

Hadn't he done his job! He had fought the good fight and went down like a true unsung selfless hero should. Didn't he deserve his rest?

He could remember the initial fear when that retched snake latched onto him; his body had been in shock but there was no pain that he could remember. All he kept thinking was how much he still had to tell Potter, not to mention he was needed on the front line to counter the forceful attack of the Death Eaters. They had left him for dead on that dirty shack floor, the deep gushing neck wound slowly stealing his life force from his body. All he could think about was how much he still needed to do. Suddenly as if from out of no where the Golden Trio appears and he was able to pass on the vital information they would need to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. He was able to hold on long enough to complete his task and he finally felt like he could let go. He let go of the pain…the fear and stress and for once in his life he felt free.

He didn't know how long it had really taken him to die and truthfully he didn't remember any type of white light leading him off to the promise land. He just remembered closing his eyes and then the wonderful feeling of peace. That was until he appeared last night. Now he was terribly conflicted between elation at being alive once more and anger about being stolen from his well deserved rest and peace.

Reaching for the grooming kit he removed the razor and cream laying them out on the counter and glancing in the mirror. He took a moment, leaning on his right hand as it rested on the counter he ran his other hand down his face sighing. It was amazing how much a mundane task such as shaving felt like a terrible chore to him now. "Why me?" He mumbled, standing back up to his full height set at completing the task at hand; pulling a black ribbon from the grooming kit he tied his long hair back away from his face.

While in mid reach for the shaving cream a knock at the door interrupted him; he could hear Draco's voice called through the thick door. "Professor! Father said Potter has just flooed that he will be here momentarily and they'd like us to join them in the sitting room."

"Wonderful!" Severus drawled and moved quickly to the door yanking it open surprising Draco in the process. "Shall we get this over with then?"

Draco nodded and led Severus across the bedroom towards the hallway. "Before you ask sir, I have asked Alge to have your clothes laundered and-"

"Burn them." Severus replied sharply causing Draco to pause for a moment then he nodded and continued. "And I've moved Hermione's bag to her room so that when you return you won't be bothered and you can get some rest." Severus nodded and followed the young man down the familiar labyrinth of stairwells and corridors quickly arriving in the sitting room.

Throwing the doors open the two were greeted by the sight of Lucius and Narcissa accepting tea from another of their house elves, "Ah Severus, Draco. Come sit." Lucius greeted them and gestured to a set of wing back chairs opposite of them. "Mr. Potter should be arriving shortly. Tea?"

Severus and Draco claimed a seat and both waved off the proffered tea, "Mother, how is Hermione?" Draco sat forward in his chair while Severus reclined and folded his hands in his lap awaiting a response. "Have you been able to heal her wounds?"

Narcissa had been starring at Severus since he had arrived; she had been trying to prepare herself for coming face to face with the 'dead' man whom had once been her family's closest friend but had failed terribly. Jumping slightly as Lucius nudged her out of her revere she dropped her eyes back to her cup, "Unfortunately no love, she hasn't had any change in her status currently but I am still unable to stop her bleeding."

No one had an opportunity to reply before the fire flared to life and Harry stepped through. "Where is Hermione?"

* * *

AN: Ok another quick one but you got to see a little of how Severus is feeling and introducing Harry Potter. Ta Da! Ok but really, I figured it would be better to push out shorter chapters than to not update for months at a time *cough* (again!) I still am looking for a new beta, if anyone is interested please contact me.

To everyone who has added me to their author alert and story alert list Thank you!

To Notwritten, Loyd1989, gyvir26, Jeanne, and the rest of you who have left reviews! I greatly appreciate each and every one of them. Not only does it let me know someone is reading my story but also I get feedback as well as ideas to make my story better. Thank you!

To my Ghost Readers: Thank you for joining me, I would love to hear from you! I can't get better if someone doesn't tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Take a moment or two and leave me some love/hate.

As always, Leave love or hate just let me know someone is reading this!

Always,

Lady


	10. Chapter 10

All the normal rights apply, I only own the stuff you don't recognize.

* * *

Hermione glanced around the memorial site; the row of tombstones seemed to extend on forever in all directions. "This isn't right," she had a nagging feeling that something was terribly off. Moving slowly she began searching the surrounding tombstones, her feet seemed to move on their own accord towards a slightly raised tombstone only a few feet away. Her trainers sunk lightly in the dew covered grass as she maneuvered around the nameless tombstones coming to a stop only a few feet away from the enlarged stone that had caught her eyes and seemed to call to her.

There was something terribly wrong here; the ground was disturbed as though someone had dug up whoever had been buried and hastily refilled the hole. Her eyes moved up to the name inscribed and was shocked to see everything below the name scratched out rather viciously, leaving only the name still legible: Severus Snape.

Wrapping her arms tightly about her chest for comfort and warmth, Hermione starred distractedly at the war heroes' desecrated final resting place.

"What right did you have?" A booming voice surprised her causing her to jump. Turning quickly her eyes went wide at the sight of Professor Snape rushing towards her, his dark teaching robes fluttered behind him as he moved swiftly maneuvered around the small tombs. "You brainless twit! Brightest witch my arse!"

Stumbling backwards slightly, Hermione caught and righted herself. "I-I thought I could save you! To…to give you a second chance at-at a real life. Where you were a free man."

"It wasn't your choice!" Severus hissed at her, moving to circle around the frightened woman, "Do you know what you've done? The magic's you've harnessed! You do not come away from that type of dark magic without being…" whether it was to search for the appropriate word or just for dramatic effect: he paused. "-tainted. Look at yourself!"

With the wave of his hand a full length mirror appeared before Hermione. At first glance of herself in the mirror she shrieked loudly. She has large angry red gashes across her forearms and vivid bruising along her neck and collar area. Her face was still streaked with the vino de madre she applied during the ritual. The most noticeable difference was her hair and eyes. Her normally brown bushy curls were now almost black, the wild look and dark color reminded her of the lunatic Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange: the horrific and retched woman who had happily tortured her for hours on the floor of the Malfoy mansion. Lastly, her warm brown eyes were now pitch black, "That is not me!"

"That IS you," He cried, his familiar visage now appearing in the mirror over her shoulder. "You have gone too far and now the darkness is inside you."

Fresh tears slid down her stained cheeks as he continued, "It will permeate inside your soul and slowly drag you down into the depths with it."

"NO!" The words were torn from her lips immediately in a desperate angst filled cry.

* * *

Harry kept his back to the fireplace as he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy each in turn. "Where is Hermione? What's happened?" Draco glanced at his former professor who was sitting directly behind Harry in the shadow of the now docile fire, amazed that he had yet to be seen. "Draco said something had happened and-"

"Mr. Potter, please calm yourself. Young Miss Granger is currently in no danger and is resting; we currently have more important matters to discuss." Lucius addressed Harry first and summoned a chair for him.

"What is more important than Hermione right now?" He asked turning his gaze to Mrs. Malfoy, who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something over his shoulder.

"I believe that would be me, Mr. Potter," Severus took this opportunity to stand and announce himself, moving slowly from the shadows he came to stand only a few feet behind his greatest enemy's only son.

Harry shrieked and jumped back, "BLOODY HELL!" Harry tripped over the chair next to him and went sprawling on the floor in the most undignified way, his robes flipped up over his head tangling his arms.

Draco glared at his parents and former professor for broaching the subject the way they did, standing from his seat he moved to help Potter untangle himself. "Merlin Potter calm down."

"You couldn't possibly believe that would go over well," Narcissa exclaimed glaring at her husband. "Shame on you."

"What the soddin' hell is going on?" Harry asked finally removing his robes and throwing it to the floor. Shoving Draco away from him he drew his wand and pointed it at Severus, "What type of sick joke is this? That isn't Professor Snape, he died! I SAW HIM! I was there the day they buried him." Severus didn't attempt to move or defend himself.

Lucius stood quickly casting a silent immobulous spell freezing Harry in place, "That is enough, Mr. Potter. While your antics are rather enjoyable entertainment we have more pressing matters at hand currently. Now if you would please get yourself under control, lower your wand and have a seat we can clear all of this up." Harry blinked once signaling his agreement and Lucius removed the spell.

"I-"Harry began then paused at the glare he received from the elder Malfoy. Taking a deep breath he glanced at Draco then Professor Snape as they moved to take their seats once more, following their lead he reached down to pick up his robe and returned to his seat.

"Now since I am the only one completely knowledgeable about how this entire situation unfolded I will start from the beginning," Lucius explained glancing over at the occupants of the room. "A few weeks ago…"

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open as the sound of her own voice startled her awake. Taking a few moments to observe her surroundings she groaned, "Where am I?" In an attempt to relieve the pressure in her frontal lobe she brought her hands up to rub her temples in a circular motion.

"It was just a dream-"she whispered to herself attempting to calm her frazzled nerves and assess her situation. Opening her eyes slowly, she pulled her hands back slightly from her face so she could stare down at the blood stained bandaged on her forearms.

Her breath hitched as she turned her arms over to check the extent of her wounds; moving slowly she began to unwrap the bandage on her right arm. As the bandage fell away; her eyes went wide at the view of the still seeping cuts standing out vividly against her white skin in the identical spot as in her dream. Quickly, she began to tear at the bandages on her other forearm; a strangled cry erupted from her sore throat as the identical cuts on her other forearm came into view. Hermione couldn't control the shaking of her hands as she held her arms outstretched before her.

"Ok…I can fix this." Trying to calm her nerves and concentrate, she starred intently at her arms as she completed a nonverbal wandless healing spell over the cuts. There was no flow of magic through her and the wounds on her arms seemed to mock her. "Vulnera Sanentur!1" Hermione shouted and tears started falling immediately at the realization she wasn't getting any response from her magic. Turning to the candle on the nightstand she attempted to light the wick: unsuccessful. She quickly followed it with a levitation spell on her pillow; the cover on the pillow didn't even flutter let alone move.

Closing her eyes once again she tried to reconstruct the timeline that had occurred that night, hoping to understand where the cuts had come from and why she wasn't able to perform any magic. "House, memorial site, spell—dream—dark strange room, injury," If her timeline was right and her missing time was any indication of the evenings events; she rationalized that something had occurred while completing the spell.

"Oh no!" she cried, sitting up quickly and stabilizing herself through the wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her. If her injuries were truly due to the spell, then it was quite possible her dream hadn't been a dream at all. It had been a manifestation of the dark magic she had harnessed and quite possibly completely true! "I need a mirror-" she whispered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and resting once more trying to compose herself enough to stand up as well as reapplying the bandages to her arms.

As soon as her feet hit the floor there was a crack beside her bed and a small creature appeared holding a mirror in its scaly hands, "Alge is here, Mistress requires a mirror?" Alge asked handing Hermione a small mirror with an elegant serpent carved into the back of the mirror and coiling around the handle.

"Th-thank you Alge, um I'm sorry but who is your master?" Hermione asked softly keeping her eyes on the house elf as she clutched at the mirror. She knew she could ascertain her location based on the house elves Master; that was if it was able to tell her.

"Alge is one of many house elves for the noble House of Malfoy, Mistress." The creature bowed and summoned a pitcher of water and a glass from the side table. "Alge will alert his Master's that you is awake Mistress."

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione set the mirror down on the duvet and accepted the glass with a small smile, "Is Draco here?" If she was truly currently convalescing in one of the many rooms located in Malfoy Mansion she could only hope that Draco was the cause of it. She didn't know how he would have found her nor why but the other alternative was beyond a doubt a terrifying thought. While she had grown quite close to the younger Malfoy, there was no love loss between herself and the Elder Malfoy. The only thoughts running through her mind right now was understanding what had happened between her arrival at the memorial site up until she had awoken in Malfoy Manor.

Alge nodded, "Alge will get him for the Misses."

Before she could even thank the elf, he popped out of the room leaving Hermione with only her thoughts once again. Taking a few sips from the glass of water she realized that her throat felt terribly raw; combined with deep cuts on her arm Hermione felt a cold shiver creep up her spine. Her injuries were extremely reminiscent of the 'dream' she'd just awoken from, which drew her attention back to the mirror sitting beside her. She had been so distracted by her inability to perform magic, the elf Alge and the glass of water she completely forgot why he had appeared.

Hermione set the glass of onto the night stand and reached for the hand mirror resting beside her. Closing her eyes, she lifted the mirror out in front of her face and took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

* * *

Footnotes:1- Vulnera Sanentur –**From Harry Potter Wiki****-****Pronunciation:** vul-nur-ah sahn-en-tur **Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Severus Snape to heal the wounds of Draco Malfoy caused by the _Sectumsempra_ curse cast by Harry Potter in the film version of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. **Description:** Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim.

* * *

AN: Ok knocked out another chapter, hoped to move things along a bit. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I love to hear feedback, leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this. I hope the next chapter is up soon, I have a bit of tweaking to do before I can post it.

To: Notwritten, Kitten of a Dragon, TenshiNanashi, Gyvir26, ExcessivelyPerky and anyone else I might have missed-Thank you for taking a few minutes and leaving me a review! I greatly appreciate the input and love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Thank you so much! HEARTS!

To my Ghost Readers: I heart you too! If you have a few moments drop me a line! Let me know what you think.

Always,

Lady


	11. Chapter 11

**On with the show...(:**

* * *

Silence descended upon the small group as Lucius finished his depiction of the last few weeks' events. Picking up his cup, he took a sip of his tea while waiting for the information to sink into the group.

Harry glanced around at the Slytherin's before him; Draco and Narcissa shared the same shocked look while Lucius and Severus displayed only a look of indifference at the events. Unable to contain himself any longer Harry exploded, "Did you even think about what this spell would do to Hermione if she did succeed? Or to Professor Snape should she succeed hell should she fail?"

Lucius and Severus shared a look at the outburst before Lucius answered, "Mr. Potter, while I appreciate your concern for your school mate I think it's important that you remember she IS the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' and a very strong young woman."

"She has never done Dark Magic of this caliber before!" Harry shot back slamming his closed fist on the arm of the chair. "It could have killed her!"

"Ah but Greatness, Mr. Potter, is found on the brink of destruction." The upper echelon drawl was not missed in Malfoy Seniors voice. "I assure you Miss Granger took great care researching this spell as I'm sure she has done with everything in her life."

Draco interrupted Harry's reply, "Harry; if what my Father says is accurate. Hermione would have completed this spell one way or another. Thank Merlin we were able to keep an eye on her, could you imagine what would have happened had we not been there this evening?"

Harry glared at Draco for a moment before exhaling a forceful breath, the younger Malfoy was correct. One way or another; if Hermione wanted to attempt this spell she would have found a way whether Lucius provided her with the urn or not. Glancing at the other two occupants in the room, his gaze came to rest on his old professor; his heart clenched involuntarily at his only living link to his parents. His green eyes searched the older wizards face and came to rest on his eyes; the two men held each others gaze for a long moment before they were interrupted by the pop of a house elf.

Alge bowed low before the group as he addressed his master, "Alge sorry sir but Misses has woken."

"Thank you Alge…" Lucius was barely able to finish his sentence before Draco and Harry sprung to their feet and started for the door. "Where are you two going?" He question fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, her eyes were her normal warm brown and her unruly curls still chestnut in color. Setting the mirror on the bed once more she felt relief and dread wash over her as she compiled the facts. One: she had arrived at the memorial site and began the ritual with all the necessary ingredients. Two: she had expelled a great deal of energy attempting the complicated spell because she was not able to perform even the simplest spell. Three: Evidently she was found unworthy of the spell because she had collapsed and still bared the marks from her test. Now evidently she resided in Malfoy Manor without any clue how she had arrived and even worse how they knew where she was.

Just then the door to the room burst open revealing a much disheveled Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "Hermione!" Harry cried rushing at the young woman and engulfing her in his embrace; his hug lasted only momentarily before he pushed her to arms length and observed her. "Are you alright? Bloody hell woman I bout had a heart attack when Malfoy answered your mobile."

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione turned and glared at the blonde man before bringing her attention back to Harry, "I'm fine really, just a bit tired. Shouldn't you be off at your training?"

"I owled you yesterday to say I was coming for a visit," He explained gesturing to the bed and sitting down beside her as Draco moved to collect her bag and join them. "I got in a bit later then expected and when I got to the Burrow I phoned you and Draco picked up and said to get to the Manor."

"Here's your bag." Draco exclaimed handing her the bag then took a seat in one of the wingback chairs in the room.

Hermione accepted the bag and glanced inside to ensure everything was still safe and started digging around for her change of clothes and her wand so she could try healing herself once more. "What has he told you?"

At his delay Hermione looked up at Harry noting the eye contact between the two men in the room, "He told me enough. Why Hermione? Why did you do it? What happened?" The concern was clearly evident in his eyes and Draco seemed to be starring at her intently as if waiting for this intense epiphany to fly from her mouth.

Lowering her eyes she began to pull her change of clothes from the bag, followed by her research journals, the Urn and lastly her wand. The silence in the room became deafening as she realized they were going to wait her out. She sighed heavily and tried to press the wrinkles from her shirt, "Because I thought I could do it and I don't know what went wrong, I- I remember the spell and a bright light and then darkness. The next thing I know I'm waking up here." She gestured around the room and then focused on Draco, "You used a tracker on me didn't you? That's how you knew where I was?"

"My Father put it on the Urn actually…So you don't remember anything after the spell?" Draco asked.

"No." She shook her head and pulled her journal from beneath her clothes and flipped to the next open page, "Which leaves me at a distinct disadvantage in figuring out what went wrong with the spell. Were you there for the entire spell? Perhaps you can give me a pensive of what occurred so I can document the result and research alternate-"

"You didn't fail Miss Granger, actually quite to the contrary." Lucius replied sharply interrupting her ramble. "It was a complete success," He replied stepping aside from the doorway to reveal a very alive Severus Snape in tow. "Bravo!"

A shocked Hermione was only able to utter, "Oh?" before promptly passing out and falling backwards on the bed.

* * *

AN: Ok yes big delay and short update. But real life has a way of doing horrible things to my muse and I think I need someone to help bounce ideas off of so they can keep me on track. On a good note I coach high school volleyball and my girls went undefeated this season! Woo Hoo! Also I'm in the midst of potty training my son…kill me!

To My Reviewers: Ok, here is the thing. I don't remember which I've replied to and which I missed so as here is a general THANK YOU! I hope you don't hate me for continuing to disappear and reappear.

Dear Mattie: I would love it if your friend would beta, I appreciate any assistance in fixing the boo boo's in my stories and making them better. Please PM me as I'm struggling to locate your friend, though it could be because I'm searching on my phone not my computer.

To My Ghosties: Love ya'll too!

Working on the next chapter and hoping it continues to flow! Please leave love or hate!

Always,

Lady


	12. Chapter 12

*OK this is the normal I don't own anything Potter, I am just playing with them to keep my sanity!

Also this is not being beta'd as of right now; I am still actively searching for someone to Beta for me. I've had some offers but we can't seem to connect for some reason or another. I'm rather easy to work with and I'm not afraid of honesty and constructive criticism. I just want to make this story the best it can be and I know to do that I have a lot to learn. Not to mention a lot that needs fixing so far. If anyone is interested please email me: Lady141220_aim_._com…you just need to remove the 4 dashes.

So now without further delay…Chapter 12

* * *

"Ennervate!" Hermione sucked in a deep breathe as she came to, quickly realizing she was starring directly into the green eyes of her best friend. "Welcome back…"

"Thank you Harry," Hermione shook the fog out of her head and with the help of Harry sat up slowly as she glanced around the room, her eyes immediately falling onto her old potions professor. "Bloody hell…it did work."

"Very astute observation Miss Granger." Severus replied from his position across the room beside Lucius.

Draco moved to Hermione's side to observe her injured arms, "May I?" Draco lifted the bandages slightly to inspect the wounds as his father moved towards the bed, "Where is Mother? She should have a look at these now that she is awake."

"She returned to your aunt's" Lucius replied. "She said she would return later this afternoon."

"They won't heal, I tried everything." Hermione whispered, "I can't do magic."

"None at all?" Harry inquired.

At her head shake, Lucius moved forward picking up the Urn from the bed behind Hermione. "That is not uncommon after a feat such as this; your magic will be drained for hours possibly days."

"Hey! What are you doing!" Hermione cried, yanking her arms from Draco's grasp and reached for the Urn. "I need that!"

Moving quickly, he snapped his fingers and crated the Urn once more lifting it out of her reach. "Now Miss Granger, what could you possibly need this for anymore? You accomplished what you set out to do and now this can be returned to my collection."

Standing sharply, Hermione came toe to toe with the elder Malfoy and glared up at him, "I have hours of documentation and copious amounts of research regarding possible side effects for both parties involved and I can only do that with ALL ingredients for the spell at my disposal!"

Lucius held her gaze and quickly noticed the darkening of her iris' as she held her ground before him, her normally honey colored eyes began to darken slightly as her temper flared. Locking this bit of information away for the time being, he slowly returned the crate within her reach and allowed her to take if from him. "I will expect you to return that immediately after completing your 'documentation'."

"Thank you," she practically spat and pulled it out of his grasp moving back to the bed. Grabbing her bag she gently set the crate inside.

Harry shook his head as he watched the entire scene unfold before him, "Yes, well now that that is settled perhaps we can sit down and discuss this situation. I'm sure Professor Snape has many questions regarding his situation."

"No." Severus replied shortly causing the entire room to look at him.

Confused, Harry caught eyes with Severus once more, "But Sir, aren't you the least bit inter…"

"No." He reiterated as he turned his gaze on the young woman in question. Hermione refused to turn from his glare and held her ground, turning quickly he left a pregnant silence hanging in the air.

Harry glanced from Hermione to Draco, finally coming to rest on Lucius himself. Lucius shook his head, "It's quite late, I believe we should retire and discuss this situation at a later time after some rest. I will have my house elves make you up a room Mr. Potter. Good evening, Draco. Miss Granger." He nodded at the group and took his leave as well.

Draco watched his father leave, "I think we could all use some rest, I'll see you a few hours."

"And then there were two," Harry mumbled as he took a seat once more on the side of Hermione's bed. He watched her move around the bed laying out research journals and numerous amounts of vials containing what looked to be potions or salves. She seemed to be ignoring his presence completely, "You never answered my question."

"Yes I did." She answered picking up her change of clothes and heading into the open door leading to the loo.

"No, you did not." Harry stood and followed her to the door only to have it closed in his face. "Do you know what could have happened to you? What were you thinking 'Mione?" Leaning against the door he waited patiently for some type of response.

The door was suddenly yanked open revealing a freshly dressed and pissed off Hermione, "What I did was no worse than anything I blindly followed you into since we both came to the magical world, Harry."

"That- that was completely different-"He tried to argue.

"Yes because it was about YOU!" She hissed and stepped around him moving to the bed and taking two of the pain potions and one blood replenishing potion. Hermione didn't have to turn around to know the stomp of retreating footsteps and the slamming of her bedroom door.

Glancing down at her arms she lifted the bandages again to check her wounds and was disappointed to see them still bleeding lightly. She hadn't meant to snap at Harry, she knew he was only concerned for her and feared for her well being. '_But where was he when she needed him_? _6 Months of nightmares and isolation while he was off chasing his dreams and getting all cozy with Ginny!'_

Hermione's mind raced as she contemplated her situation; she couldn't apparate home because she still couldn't do magic, her floo was locked and there was no way she would be able to just walk out of Malfoy manor without some protest. Long story short: She was stuck here for the foreseeable future or at least until her magic returned.

Her body was tired and still drained from the physical demands of the spell but in light of recent information her mind was racing. Severus Snape was ALIVE! She had done it! Hermione Granger had righted one wrong of this whole terrible war. But there was so much more to be done and there was no time like the present to begin. Glancing back at the journals and urn sitting on her bed she got an idea, "Alge?"

Moments later the pop of elf apparition sounded directly behind her, "Misses calls Alge?"

Hermione bent down slightly and smiled at the little elf, "Alge, can you do me a favor? I'm very tired and I'd like to go home. Can you take me there?"

Alge's set his shoulders and shook his head, "Master Lucius said you would ask Alge that. Alge is not to let you leave the manor."

Glaring at the elf she shook her head, she shouldn't have underestimated Lucius so. "Thank you Alge, I appreciate your dedication to your Master. Could you bring me a few things?" At the little elf's nod she smiled, "Can you bring me a chalk board, chalk, some parchment, and perhaps some tea and biscuits? I'm rather peckish."

"Oh Yes Ma'am, Alge can do that. Alge will return right away." The excited elf popped out of her room quickly.

Mentally running down a checklist in her head, Hermione moved to the bed and flipped open her journals and began jotting down what she could remember from the beginning of her day.

* * *

Harry slammed the door behind him and stormed off down the hallway, he couldn't believe she'd had the audacity to say that to him! After all the years and things they'd been through together. The arrival of another of Lucius' elves stopped Harry short on his war path. "Mister Potter, Kolk has finished your room sir. Kolk can take you now if you like."

"Thank you Kolk but I'm fine, can you just direct me?"

The little elf nodded, "Yes sir, it's down that hall fourth on the left."

Smiling softly Harry nodded his understanding at the elf, "Thank you." With a small nod the elf winked out leaving Harry to find his way. Continuing down the hallway towards his room Harry shook his head free of his previous hostile thoughts towards his best friend. Emotions were running high and the lack of sleep they'd all been suffering didn't help the volatile situation either.

His entire thought process was brought to a halt as he ran into someone in the hallway, stumbling backwards as the form sprawled before him on the floor. "Great Merlin! I'm sorry Professor Snape!"

Glaring up at the boy wonder from the floor Severus sneered, "Is it completely impossible for you to be aware of something other than yourself Mr. Potter?"

Harry was in the process of bending down to help him up when he paused and set his jaw at the all too familiar jab. Breathing deeply he continued down and grasped Severus' hand tightly assisting him to his feet.

Both men started moving past one another once again when Harry paused and turned back to his old Professor. "Sir?"

"What?" Severus sneered turning back to glare at the young man.

Harry took another step forward and carefully structured his thoughts before speaking. "I understand your animosity towards me after the years of torment my Father and his friends put you through." Severus scowled and started to open his mouth as Harry continued, "I love my father and I miss him terribly, and I cared for Sirius and Remus a great deal. But I hate them for what they did and how they treated you. They were to you what Draco and his group of miscreants were to me so I know how it feels. And I do understand that I'm the spitting image of everything you hate about him and your past; but I'm just as much Lily's son as I am James!"

Severus' glare faltered slightly, this wasn't what he expected out of this conversation.

Running his shaking hand through his wild hair he continued, "And I know how much she meant to you. You've spent the last how many years protecting me from myself and the horrors of Voldemort because of your love for her or because of some debt you think you owe her. You made the ultimate sacrifice for me or my mum, the greater good…however you want to call it and I'm eternally grateful for everything you did. Every injustice you suffered during your service to Dumbledore and all the horrors you experienced because of Voldemort were because of me and I'm sorry." Harry hung his head and took a few calming breaths.

Trying to school his glare back in place, Severus found himself struggling with a mirage of emotions he hadn't expected threatening to overwhelm him. Clearing his throat he tried to speak, "Mr. Potter…"

Harry lifted his head and made eye contact with the older man holding up his hand to interrupt him, "Please let me finish. I'm not sure I'll be able to find the courage to do this again Sir. I-" The lump in his throat seemed to grow as Harry's emotions washed over him. "I don't blame you for what happened to my parents. I never did! And I despise the fact that my one and only link to my mum hates me for reasons I've no control over. But I hope that one day you'll be able to see past your past and my father and just see me: just Harry."

After he finished, the two men stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Harry's shoulders slumped, discouraged he turned on his heel to continue his quest to find his room.

Severus watched Harry for a moment before spoke, "Mr. Potter!" The sound of his name caused Harry to pause and turn back, "Yes Sir?"

Taking a step forward he watched Harry's eyes for a moment before he stuck out his hand.

Harry looked from Severus' face to his proffered hand then back up, a small smile crept to his face as he shook his hand firmly. "Good day sir, I hope you rest well."

"Good Day Mr. Potter." Severus replied and took his leave to locate his room.

* * *

AN: OK here is another update. It's 10:20pm here and I had hoped to hit the midnight showing of HP 7 but since I have to work in the morning and I've no one to watch my son I will just need to wait until tomorrow. *SIGH HEAVILY* So since I couldn't hit the midnight showing I decided to put my next chapter out I won't lie it is still rather slow going but at least I was able to get another chapter out and if I'm not mistaken it's longer then the last! YAY for me!

To my Reviewers: Thank all of you for reviewing! We've had some Ghosties poke their head out to say hello and I greatly appreciate you taking the time out to leave me some love. I hope all of you enjoy this next update and I look forward to hearing what you think.

To my Ghosties: I heart you all too! Don't be shy, drop me a line and tell me what you think.

As always, Leave love or hate just let me know what you think.

Always,

Lady


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All things regarding HP belong to JKR! The rest is mine! Also Happy Thanksgiving Day! This year I am thankful for my family and my son. I have been blessed with a healthy little boy who is now 2 1/2 years old and I just can't thank the Lord enough.

* * *

*Later that Evening

The manor had been relatively quiet for the majority of the day as most of the occupants remained locked away in their rooms.

Severus himself had moved from the master bedroom to another room down the hall, unsurprised to see it fully furnished with an entire closet of clothing for him to select from. He'd taken time to finish his grooming; deciding at the last moment to leave a van dyke goatee for the time being and trimming his hair to just above his shoulders. He didn't have it in him to cut off his signature long lanky hair. After he'd finished, he had attempted to have a lie down but 6 months of being dead left him surprisingly wide awake.

Leaving the thundering silence of his room, he'd roamed aimlessly around the manor and its surrounding grounds. The chill of the November air felt good against his skin and served as a strong reminder that he was alive. Moving slowly amongst the decorative shrubbery in the expansive grounds he took a seat on one of the many benches and let his mind roam.

He didn't really know how to be apart of this world anymore. Severus had spent a portion of the early part of the day scanning through the last six months of the Daily Prophet, a suggestion by Lucius to help catch him up on all that had occurred in their world since he died. Many things had been printed about him but the most shocking had been his title of Hero rather than pariah. Where he believed the murder of his mentor and deadly deeds performed as Death Eater under Voldemort's reign would surely disgrace him in life as well in death. He now found himself portrayed as the hapless victim of circumstance and unsung dark hero, whose tragic demise seemed to be a cruel and unjust end to such a selfless man.

He was no longer Severus Snape: Double Agent for the light. No longer was he Potion or Defense against the Dark Arts professor, or Headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in England. He was now just Severus.

The loud screech of an owl interrupted his thought process, his head automatically turning to locate the offending noise. Coming from the distance was what looked to be an eagle owl, traveling quickly it swooped low and landed on the windowsill on the second floor. Severus stood and moved to get a better view of the window as it was thrown open and SHE appeared.

There before him was Hermione Granger; greeting the bird with what looked to be a small snack and accepting the mail it delivered for her. After their transaction was completed the owl flew off leaving just the two of them. As if she could feel his presence, Hermione glanced below scanning the gardens until she located him. Neither moved and nothing in their faces betrayed anything that was currently going on in their minds. The stare between them was intense and full of questions from both sides.

Severus couldn't understand why she had chosen him. Why she had risked so much to save HIS life when so many others were much more deserving then him. He'd never treated her kindly or acknowledged her intelligence. He lumped her in with her two bumbling companions and the rest of her retched house as a lost cause. Although h did take great pride in every one of her successes in both Potions and Defense after he'd pushed her to reach further then just memorizing and regurgitating facts. He had always known how bright and truly talented she was. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself he would have to admit he was impressed with the young woman.

Just as the thought had crossed his mind he finally felt the intrusion, it had been shallow and short but he'd felt it none the less. How dare she use legilimency against him! He'd left his guard down and his mind unprotected and she'd had the audacity to invade his mind like it was just one of her little experiments!

A growl erupted low in his throat as he sneered at her and stormed towards the mansion hell bent on heading directly for Hermione's room.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and starred blindly into the room before her. She'd spent the entire day documenting and mapping out every second of the spell from the moment she woke up that morning until the minute she passed out and then woke again. She'd tried everything she could think of to heal the wounds on her arms, finally giving up and sending a message to St. Mungo's spell damage department for some insight.

As the hours passed she felt the familiar hum of magic begin to slowly seep back into her body, she hadn't been so excited to perform an accio spell since she'd first arrived at Hogwarts. That simple mindless spell left her completely drained and it was some time again before she even felt any stirrings again.

Just as darkness rose the familiar tapping of an owl at her window caught her attention, she moved quickly to the window to greet the eagle owl. After providing the beautiful creature with a treat she removed the reply she had been eagerly awaiting, excited to see it had the St. Mungo's seal holding the letter closed.

It was then that she felt it, the feeling of being watched. She was all too familiar with that feeling from her time on the run the year before the final battle. It was like someone was gazing intently at her attempting to see directly into her soul. Before she could stop herself she began scanning the grounds below for the source. It didn't take long for her eyes to fall onto her target: Professor Snape stood in the gardens below starring directly up at her. She didn't dare look away. If only she could understand how he was feeling, know what he was thinking after being brought back from the dead. _Did he hate her for what she did? Was he grateful? _Figuring it to be a moot point she couldn't help herself as she whispered, "Legilimens…"

The tug was instantaneous as she saw his foremost thoughts floating right before her, _"He had always known how bright and truly talented she was. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself he would have to admit he was impressed with the young woman." _As quickly as she had entered she'd been thrown out unable to sustain her magic for more then a few seconds. It was then she saw the sneer cross his features as he stormed out of sight.

"Oh no!" She groaned closing the window quickly and moving to gather her materials from the surrounding area. She didn't even think for a moment she'd be able to perform such a complex spell on a master occlumens with her depleted magic and he'd caught her! "Bloody hell, I'm such a stupid git!"

* * *

Severus stormed through the mansion in a silent rage, as he approached the stairs he took them two at a time. The anger fueled his progress but hindered his logic, his only rational thought was he was done being someone's little play thing!

His body seemed on auto pilot arriving at Hermione's room within minutes, he tried the door knob only to find it securely locked. Grasping the handle he shook the door in his rage, "Open the door now!"

Hermione watched the door shake and knew without a doubt who it was and what he wanted. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm quite tired." She called out, staying far away from the door.

Releasing the handle Severus took a calming breath before concentrating on the lock and smiling as it clicked open. A small sneer graced his features as he pressed the doors open and quickly closing them behind him. His scowl quickly slipped back in place as he glared across the room at the young woman who was doing her best to keep as much distance as possible.

When the doors to her room flung open Hermione cursed her depleted magic, right now she was truly just a Muggle at the mercy of one pissed off wizard. The only logical approach would be to try to calm him before he blew up on her. "Sir, I'm so sorry! It was completely an innocent mistake I-"

"I distinctly remember you saying you could not perform any magic, Miss Granger," He practically growled as the click of the lock slipping back into place seemed to echo in the quiet room. The two stood opposite each other with Hermione refusing to meet his gaze. "Who taught you how to perform legilimency?" He asked, beginning to stalk forward.

At his movement forward she took an involuntary step back, "I-I taught m-myself sir."

"You taught yourself..." His graceful movements were reminiscent of an animal stalking its prey as he moved towards her; "Now I'm only going to say this once!" As quick as lightening he grabbed her by the upper arms and shoved her roughly against the wall causing her to cry out in surprise. Bringing his face within inches of Hermione's face he starred directly into her eyes, "Let me make myself perfectly clear to your deluded little brain: I DO NOT want anything to do with you! I didn't ask for you to bring me back and if you ever invade my mind like that again I'll make you regret you ever performed that spell!" He hissed as she attempted to shrink away from him.

Hermione turned her head away from his face as he berated her, his long fingers dug into her upper arms so hard it was sure to leave marks. She was shaking with fear at his proximity and anger. She couldn't control the tears that slipped from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Professor…I just thought." The whole scene playing out before her was eerily reminiscent of her dream and it was beginning to frighten her.

"NO YOU DIDN'T THINK!" He roared at her unable to control himself. "Did you ever stop to think once that I might have been happy were I was? Did you?" When she didn't respond to his rant he continued the verbal assault, "You unbelievably arrogant… selfish, insolent little chit!" He growled as he shook her once more and pushed her away stalking across the room towards the door. "Insufferable know-it-all!"

Something inside her seemed to snap as he continued to mumble insult after insult at her. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the stray tears that fell, Hermione set her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height and took a deep breath. "Professor!" She called out, unsurprised to see him continuing to the door. "Severus Snape!" She shouted and saw him pause to turn and glare at her over his shoulder, suddenly she felt something inside her flare to life. "You will listen to what I have to say!"

Severus immediately felt the effects of the immobulous spell; he tried to snap at Hermione for the audacity of inflicting another curse on him when he realized that nothing would come out of his mouth. He felt himself lift from the floor and spin towards the fast approaching witch. He glared daggers at her and noticed something different in her almost immediately. Gone was the little upset mousey witch only to be replaced with this strong and dominating presence.

Hermione approached her former professor, "I have given this entire situation months of careful thought and planning! I researched things that were possible, then impossible and finally ending on spells that were unthinkable because I knew I could do them! This little Muggle born witch accomplished what others only DREAMED OF!" She shrieked at him, balling up her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Starring at him for what seemed like forever she tilted her head to the side, "Don't you want to know why?" She asked sharply, her dark eyes burning into him. "Don't you need to know why I choose you? You: the heartless bastard git from the dungeons saved by the Princess of Gryffindor over every other well deserving person who died in this wretched war?" She watched him intently, letting her words sink in.

The crackling of power permeating the room was palpable and Severus was beyond surprised to say the least. He watched her closely and observed every little tick about her. Gone was the bushy haired buck-tooth walking encyclopedia. Now before him stood a strong and vivacious lioness who had finally come into her own. He felt it such a pity her wraith was being exerted on him. If not for the immobulous he would have nodded to her hence he settled for blinking once at her intense gaze.

A sly grin slipped on her lips as she looked him over once more; silently removing his immobulous charm but still standing toe to toe with him. Feeling the release of the spell, Severus caught and righted himself, continuing to stand before her awaiting her answer.

Hermione clicked her tongue as she met his gaze once more, "Because I could!" With that, a violent force shoved him backwards through the now open doors. He cleared five feet before his body hit the floor and he skidded through the hallway crashing against the opposite wall. Shaking his head to clear his vision he caught of glimpse of her before the door was fiercely slammed before his eyes.

* * *

AN: Ok I wasn't completely happy with this but I played with it for a few hours and decided it was as good as it's gonna get. Somewhat reminiscent of 'Hell hath no fury'. I hope you enjoyed our first prolonged meeting of Severus and Hermione; it's been a long time coming.

To all my Reviewers and Those of you who have added Story favorites and updates: Thank you all! I greatly appreciate you all! The reviews are wonderful and entertaining. I believe I was able to get to everyone who left a review I could reply to. To those of you who didn't leave an email, I still heart you all and I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave any type of review. I love the reviews that pose questions and constructive criticism because it means you care

To All my Ghosties! I heart ya'll too.

As always leave love or hate just let me know that someone is reading this.

Always,

Lady


End file.
